¿Se perdió el amor?
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Capitulo Final Arriba.. Yuki es frío con Shuichi, más de lo normal y él deprimido le da un pequeño giro a su vida... Yuki x Shuichi y otras parejas
1. El problema

¿Se perdió el amor?

Por Noriko Ukai

Capitulo 1: El problema

Dos años después de que Yuki y Shuichi se habían conocido, ambos habían logrado una estabilidad amorosa muy fuerte, ambos se amaban y vivían felices juntos, a pesar que Yuki solía mostrarse frío a Shuichi no engañaba y sabía de antemano que detrás de aquella apatía se encontraba el gran que amor que sentía por él, pero el tiempo y algunas circunstancias siempre deterioran las relaciones, y ésta no era la excepción, la rutina y la monotonía son muy recurrentes en las relaciones, algunas acaban y otras salen adelante, pero la incertidumbre siempre estará presente. El amor se debe cultivar y cuidar muy bien porque el amor es de los pocos sentimientos susceptibles de ser agrietado en cuestión de segundos.

Una tarde cualquiera

Shuichi: Hoy tendremos ensayo, iré al estudio

Yuki: Si, está bien

Shuichi: Bueno, me voy

Yuki: Si, ya dijiste

Shuichi: ¿Podrías al menos dejar de escribir un poco y darme un beso de despedida?

Yuki: Shuichi, ahora no ¿sí? debo hacer una entrega mañana y tú me quitas tiempo

Shuichi: Si, como siempre ¿verdad Yuki?

Yuki: Lo que digas

Shuichi: Ni siquiera me escuchaste

Yuki: ¡Por favor ¿sí! no me puedo concentrar

Shuichi: Esta bien, adiós

Shuichi se va con la mirada hacia el suelo mientras Yuki sigue escribiendo sin reparar en que Shuichi se sentía muy mal por su actitud. Al llegar al estudio Hiroshi nota triste a Shuichi y como siempre se acerca a él para saber que le sucede

Hiroshi: ¿Yuki de nuevo?

Shuichi: ¿Crees que entre nosotros ya no exista esa chispa?

Hiroshi: ¿Chispa?

Shuichi: Al principio él era muy frío conmigo, pero en el fondo siempre supe que me amaba de verdad y por eso a pesar de parecer que me deprimía de más siempre sentí dentro de mí que todo terminaría bien... pero la frialdad de Yuki en ésta ocasión parece ser porque ya se enfadó de mí

Hiroshi: No lo creo, sé por buena fuente que últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo, la editorial le está poniendo fechas muy cerradas

Shuichi: Aún antes de eso, y por esa causa Yuki...

Hiroshi: ¿Qué pasa?

Shuichi: Hace más de tres meses que él y yo no...

Hiroshi: ¿Qué cosa?... ¡ah, eso

Shuichi: ¿Por qué no quiere tocarme? ¿qué está pasando Hiro?

Hiroshi: No lo sé Shuichi, lo lamento

Shuichi: Trato de hablar esto con él pero no me deja

Hiroshi: ¿Seguro que lo estas haciendo bien? me refiero al plantearle el problema

Shuichi: ¿Cómo?

Hiroshi: Si lo haces a manera de queja se disgustará, generalmente a las personas les molesta que se les reproche, por eso tal vez necesites comenzar a hablar del tema como algo que ambos interesa

Shuichi: Es verdad, no lo había visto así, ¡gracias Hiro!

Hiroshi: Ahora entremos ya al estudio, Suguru nos espera y además Mr. K comenzará a repartir balazos

Shuichi: Jeje, es verdad

Hiroshi: Me gusta esa sonrisa Shuichi ¡animo!

Shuichi: Sí

Entusiasmado Shuichi entra al estudio y durante el ensayo se muestra muy entusiasta y da lo mejor de sí, cuando terminan rápidamente se va al departamento decidido a solucionar con Yuki su problema

Shuichi: ¡La li hoooo!

Yuki: Hola

Shuichi: ¿Cómo estas? ¿bien?

Yuki: Cansado, enfadado y un poco molesto

Shuichi: ¿Por qué?

Yuki: Estuve revisando toda la novela y es demasiado y por si fuera poco me llamaron de la editorial para decirme que me han recortado una semana

Shuichi: Eso es grave ¿te puedo servir de algo?

Yuki: ¡Já, ¿y en qué puedes ayudar tú?

Shuichi: Perdón, no quería que te molestaras

Yuki: No estoy molesto, es solo... perdón ¿sí? me iré a dormir

Shuichi: Esta bien Yuki... ¡no, espera!

Yuki: ¿Ahora que quieres?

Shuichi: ¿Has notado que hace tiempo tú y yo no lo hemos hecho?

Yuki: ... Buenas noches

Con gran seriedad Yuki se mete a la habitación dejando a Shuichi de pie mirándole caminar, se sentía deprimido por la respuesta de Yuki y eso lo tenía muy frustrado. Al día siguiente...

Sakano: Por lo que harán una gira por el sur ¿qué les parece?

Hiroshi: Me fascina la idea

Suguru: Es genial

Sakano: Shindou ¿qué te sucede?

Shuichi: ¿Eh? no nada... es genial lo de la gira

Mr. K: Bien, en una semana será la partida, y no quiero pretextos ¿me oyeron?

Hiroshi: ¡Sí!

Suguru: Si

Shuichi: ... ¿eh?... si, está bien

Hiroshi: Shuichi

Esa noche cuando Shuichi llega al departamento Yuki se encontraba en la sala oyendo música y bebiendo una cerveza, Shuichi deja su mochila en una silla y se sienta a un lado de él, Yuki ni siquiera lo saluda

Shuichi: ¿Sabes? en tres días nos vamos de gira y estaré fuera dos semanas pero...

Yuki: Está bien, no tienes que decirlo con ese tacto

Shuichi: Yo solo te platicaba, pero veo que no te interesa

Yuki: Claro que me interesa, te interesa a ti, entonces me interesa a mí

Shuichi: ¿De verdad?

Yuki: Si

Shuichi se acerca a Yuki y recarga su cabeza en su pecho

Shuichi: Últimamente te siento muy distante ¿ya no me quieres?

Yuki: ¿Eh?

Shuichi: Y lo que te dije ayer, parece no importarte... ¿ya no me deseas?

Yuki: ¿Siempre necesitas saberlo todo con palabras? yo no necesito decirte nada

Shuichi: ¿Entonces es verdad? tú ya no... me amas

Yuki: Yo no dije eso

Shuichi: ¿Entonces que quisiste decir? necesito saberlo

Yuki: Olvídalo

Yuki se levanta del sillón y se dirige a su habitación mientras que Shuichi se queda sentado con un par de lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas, Yuki lo mira desde la puerta de la habitación y rápidamente voltea su cara hacia otro lado, hacía tiempo que no veía lágrimas en los ojos de Shuichi y eso lo había hecho sentirse mal. Al día siguiente en la mañana cuando Shuichi se despierta se encontraba solo en la habitación, pero en la cocina encuentra una nota donde Yuki le dice que regresará hasta muy tarde esa noche pero sin decir razón de donde ha ido, Shuichi agarra la nota y la abraza, por lo menos había tenido la delicadeza de avisarle y eso le había subido un poco el ánimo; un poco más tarde va a visitar a Hiroshi y le platica lo que hablaron él y Yuki la noche anterior

Hiroshi: Que mal, pero creo que Yuki no tiene la intención de hacerte sentir mal, deberías comprenderlo un poco más

Shuichi: ¿Comprender qué? ¿sabes lo que es que cada día sea igual?

Hiroshi: ¿Qué?

Shuichi: En la mañana me levanto y a veces él no está en casa, ha salido, yo voy al estudio o vengo a tu casa, regreso por la tarde y a veces aún no llega, pero si está en casa solo nos saludamos y le platico de mi día, él finge que le interesa pero yo sé que solo lo hace por no ignorarme, si está de humor me cuenta de su día y si no pues solo está oyendo música en la sala y bebiendo, o si no está en la cama leyendo un libro, y por la noche cenamos algo o si ese día oía música en la sala pues se pone a leer un libro o a escribir sin hacerme el menor caso, ¡ya estoy harto!

Hiroshi: Shuichi

Shuichi: Ni siquiera sé cuando fue la última vez que salimos a algún lugar, aunque sea al cine o a tomar un café, no sé, algo para salir de ésta rutina que me está matando

Hiroshi: Lo siento

Shuichi: No me importaría tanto si al menos él fuera un poco más atento conmigo, cuando se le pega la gana me besa y si no, yo soy quien busca la iniciativa pero él no se muestra interesado, no tienes idea de cómo me siento, siento que soy solo un estorbo para él

Shuichi, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala se agacha y cubre su rostro con ambas manos, Hiroshi sonríe y con voz suave intenta darle ánimos

Hiroshi: Si así fuera ¿crees que aún vivirían juntos? ¿qué aún tendrían una relación?

Shuichi: ¿Relación? ¿cuál relación? ya no hay nada, entre nosotros no hay nada

Hiroshi: No digas eso

Shuichi: ¿Qué más puedo decir? es lo que pienso, por eso lo digo

Hiroshi: ¿Sabes algo? a veces Ayaka y yo no necesitamos si quiera estar juntos, ella me llama a veces cuando está en Kyoto y es poco el tiempo que pasamos juntos, pero no hace falta decirnos algo para saber lo que hay entre ambos ¿comprendes?

Shuichi: No

Hiroshi: ¿Crees realmente que Yuki necesita decirte que te ama?

Shuichi: Ya sé que no, sobre todo por como es él, pero es diferente cuando no quiere siquiera algo físico ¿entiendes? aunque fuera una mirada que me dijera algo, pero no la hay, no hay nada, somos dos extraños viviendo en el mismo departamento y durmiendo en la misma cama, pero ya, solo eso

Hiroshi: Lo lamento, ya no sé que podría decirte

Shuichi: Nada, gracias por escucharme, es lo que necesito, que alguien me escuche

Hiroshi coloca su mano en el hombro de Shuichi y él levantando la mirada le sonríe forzosamente, pero en realidad se sentía muy triste. Los días que faltaban para la partida de Bad Luck al sur llegan y Shuichi se encontraba preparando sus maletas, Yuki estaba a un lado leyendo un libro

Shuichi: Te traeré muchos dulces de Osaka, dicen que los de la región son muy buenos

Yuki: Sí

Shuichi: ¿Sabias que tú hermano irá? es que Ryuuichi estará allá, jejeje

Yuki: Ya veo

Shuichi: ¿Me extrañarás Yuki?

Yuki: ... si, claro

Shuichi: Claro que no ¿verdad?

Yuki: No digas eso, aunque es un alivio, podré trabajar en paz más tiempo

Shuichi: Si, parece que soy un estorbo para ti

Yuki: ¿Estorbo? no digas eso, tú no eres ningún estorbo

Shuichi: ¿De verdad?

Yuki: Sabes que no

Shuichi sonríe satisfecho por las palabras de Yuki mientras éste vuelve a su libro, Shuichi lo mira unos segundos y se acerca a él para darle un beso en los labios pero Yuki coloca un dedo sobre los labios de Shuichi y lo aleja

Yuki: Ahora no, déjame leer

Shuichi: Perdón

Yuki mira a Shuichi de reojo y lo ve triste por lo que deja el libro sobre la cama y se acerca para abrazarlo, Shuichi se pone muy contento y también lo abraza

Yuki: ¿A qué hora sale tu avión?

Shuichi: En una hora

Yuki: ¿A qué hora tienes que reunirte con todos

Shuichi: En veinte minutos

Yuki: ... Bueno, te deseo un buen viaje

Yuki aleja a Shuichi de él y vuelve a su libro

Shuichi: Pero podría retasarme un par de minutos

Yuki: ¿Para qué?

Shuichi: ¿Para qué? pues para...

Shuichi se acerca a Yuki decidido a besarlo pero solo alcanza a juntar unos segundos sus labios con los de Yuki porque él no le contesta

Yuki: ¿No se te hace tarde?

Shuichi: Sí, que tonto fui al creer que tú querías

Yuki: Vamos, te llevo

Shuichi: No hace falta, adiós

Shuichi agarra rápidamente su maleta y se va corriendo para que Yuki no alcance a ver sus lágrimas, en tanto Yuki se queda pensativo tirando al suelo su libro

Yuki: ¿Qué me pasa? como me moría por besarlo... demonios, que estresado me siento

Durante el vuelo Shuichi estaba muy serio y no hablaba con nadie, a un costado de su asiento se encontraban Hiroshi y Suguru mirándolo y murmurando

Suguru: ¿Ahora que le pasa?

Hiroshi: Problemas de amores

Suguru: Como le gusta sufrir, sufre porque quiere

Hiroshi: ¿A qué te refieres?

Suguru: ¿Por qué sujetarte a una relación que te hace tanto daño?

Hiroshi: No es así realmente

Suguru: Si no lo es, pues así parece

Hiroshi y Suguru se quedan viendo a Shuichi por un par de segundos hasta que llega Tatsuha y se sienta en el otro asiento al lado de Shuichi

Tatsuha: ¿Y ahora que te hace mi hermano?

Shuichi: Nada

Tatsuha: ¿Por eso estás así? jajaja

Shuichi: No lo decía en ese sentido, aunque también... no, olvídalo

Tatsuha: No andan bien ¿o qué?

Shuichi: Solo un par de desacuerdos

Tatsuha: En una ocasión mi hermano me contó que tú te habías apartado un poco

Shuichi: ¿Qué yo me había apartado un poco?

Tatsuha: Sí, que le dedicabas mucho tiempo a tu carrera

Shuichi: ¿Cómo puede decir eso? él ha sido quien convirtió nuestra relación en una monotonía, no yo

Tatsuha: ¿Y si fueron ambos?

Shuichi: ¿Ambos?

Tatsuha: Piénsalo, busca la solución, no el problema

Tatsuha le da dos palmadas a Shuichi en su pierna y se levanta del asiento dejándolo pensativo acerca de Yuki; al llegar a su destino todos se hospedan en el Hotel y bajan a cenar pues ya era de noche

Shuichi: Ya vine, fui a hablarle a Yuki para decirle que llegamos bien

Hiroshi: Ya ordenamos, yo ordené por ti

Shuichi: Gracias

Tatsuha: ¿Por qué Ryuuichi no ha venido? ¡dímelo dímelo!

Sakano: Lo siento, yo no sé de eso, el Presidente me dijo que vendría pero no sé cuando ni a que ciudad de las que estaremos

Tatsuha: ¿Sabías que solo vine por eso? ¿eh, eh, eh?

Shuichi: Tranquilo, sé que vendrá pronto

Tatsuha: ¿Me estás presumiendo o qué?

Shuichi: ¿Presumiendo?

Tatsuha: El viene como apoyo a tú grupillo, y si viene es por eso y lo hará pronto porque a él le gusta mucho tu compañía

Shuichi: Cálmate ¿si? jejeje

Tatsuha: Mmm

Suguru: Según sé se encontraba en Hokkaido, así que no creo que nos alcance hasta en un par de días

Tatsuha: ¿Pero que tanto va a estar si solo son dos semanas de gira?... y yo que solo vine por eso, buuua

Al día siguiente por la noche en un hotel de Hokkaido, Ryuuichi estaba hablando por teléfono con Tohma desde una de las suites

Ryuuichi: El aeropuerto está cubierto por la nieve y no va haber vuelos hasta en dos días, pero solo habrá para Tokio

Tohma: Entonces supongo que no irás a acompañar a Bad Luck

Ryuuichi: Si podré, aún quedaría una semana

Tohma: No, mejor necesito que hagas otra cosa por mí

Ryuuichi: Haré lo que quieras y me pidas

Tohma: Está bien, te lo diré detalladamente mañana

Ryuuichi: Sí

Tohma: Está bien, te hablo luego, adiós

Ryuuichi: Adiós, y Kumagoro te manda saludos

Tohma: Sí, dale los míos también por favor

Shuichi se mostraba distraído aún antes de los conciertos pero trataba de dar lo mejor de sí para que sus problemas personales no afectaran el desempeño del grupo en el escenario. La segunda semana de la gira había llegado y la misma iba muy bien, por lo que una noche todos se van a un bar a celebrar, Shuichi estaba aún triste por Yuki, y Tatsuha estaba también muy deprimido porque Ryuuichi no iría

Hiroshi: Ese Shuichi ya lleva dos y va que vuela, tendré que moderarlo

Sakano: ¡Ay no! ¿qué haré con estos dos?

Hiroshi: No te alarmes, solo es cuestión de cuidar que no hagan tonterías, jejeje

Sakano: ¿Tonterías? ¡¿qué clase de tonterías! ¿suicidarse? ¿robar? ¿escaparse? ¡¡ay Dios!

Hiroshi: No seas extremista, me refería a decir disparates o algo así

Sakano: Ah bueno

Hiroshi: Iré con él

Hiroshi se acerca a Shuichi y éste muy contento de verlo le da una palmada en el hombro

Shuichi: Mi buen amigo Hiro, como te quiero

Hiroshi: Ejeje, gracias

Shuichi: ¿Pero sabes a quien más quiero? a Yuki, jajajaja

Hiroshi: No me digas que ya se te pasaron ¿o sí? porque apenas llevas dos

Shuichi: No, me siento muy bien, ¿quieres que baile?

Hiroshi: No, no hace falta, creo más bien que tomas muy rápido

Shuichi: Tomar para olvidar, pero yo no quiero olvidar a Yuki, porque lo amo

Hiroshi: Y él te ama a ti

Shuichi: ¿Te lo dijo? jajajaja, que comunicativo

Hiroshi: No, pero yo lo sé

Shuichi: ¿Me ama aunque ya no quiere intimidad conmigo? jajaja, que curioso, jajajaja

Hiroshi: Shhh, te van a oír

Shuichi: Pues que me oigan... oigan ¿sabían que Yuki tiene más de tres meses sin tocarme?

Todos en el bar voltean a ver a Shuichi y algunos se ríen, Tatsuha quien tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre la barra la levanta y mira a Shuichi un poco asombrado, Suguru, Sakano y Mr. K se acercan para callar a Shuichi quien comenzaba a hablar cosas impropias y tratan de llevarlo a su habitación en el Hotel pero no se deja hasta que Mr. K lo amenaza con su nueva M-14 colocándola en su frente

Shuichi: ¿Es la poderosa? jajajaja

Mr. K: ¡No me hagas perder mi paciencia, vamos

Shuichi: Esta bien, así pues sí

Entre Mr K y Hiroshi jalan a Shuichi de los brazos para llevárselo pero él no quería soltar su copa de licor, después de mucho batallar logran llevárselo, en el bar, Suguru, Sakano y Tatsuha se quedan a pesar del escándalo, Tatsuha seguía bebiendo, triste porque Ryuuichi no se aparecería por allá a pesar de que Tohma se lo había prometido

Continúa...

**N/A: **Hola, este es mi primer fic de Gravitation, lo tengo publicado en otras partes pero me faltaba aquí, espero que les agrade porque a mí no me convenció mucho cuando lo escribí, de hecho es con formato teatral y hace tiempo que no escribo así pero con todo y sus fallas espero que les guste


	2. Sentimientos nuevos

¿Se perdió el amor?

Por Noriko Ukai

Capitulo 2: Sentimientos nuevos

Al día siguiente Shuichi se despierta con un gran dolor de cabeza, Hiroshi esa noche había dormido en su habitación, se encontraba despierto contemplando a su amigo que se presionaba las sienes tratando de aminorar su dolor de cabeza

Shuichi: Ay ¿que paso anoche?

Hiroshi: Nada, solo que todos supieron que con Yuki "nada de nada", jajaja

Shuichi: ¡¡¡¿Queee!

Hiroshi: Así es, tomaste muy poco pero como no estás acostumbrado pues se te subió pronto, jajajaja

Shuichi: Que vergüenza, no saldré de aquí nunca

Hiroshi: Claro que sí, hace rato habló Mr. K al cuarto y dijo que nos esperarán abajo en el lobby para ir a visitar el castillo Feudal, y ya sabes lo que pasa si le desobedecemos, jejejeje

Shuichi: Dile que me estoy muriendo o algo así, no quiero ver a nadie

Hiroshi: Nada de eso, irás porque irás

Shuichi: No quiero

Hiroshi: Irás o si no les diré a todos lo que les falta por saber

Shuichi: Y échale leña al fuego ¿verdad? que vil chantaje

Hiroshi: Es la única forma amigo

Aquel día no tenían en la agenda un concierto y por eso habían tomado la decisión de visitar un poco la ciudad de Osaka, la cual era la ciudad donde darían conciertos los días que les faltaban de la gira, ya que ésta era una muy corta; durante el recorrido por los lugares de interés nadie había comentado nada acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior por lo que Shuichi se sentía más a gusto, para finalizar el recorrido van al castillo Feudal, Shuichi estaba fascinado con él porque era muy bello y muy grande olvidándose un poco de sus problemas, Tatsuha se acerca a él intentando sacarle plática pero Shuichi estaba muy ocupado viendo las pinturas y las esculturas

Shuichi: Me fascina el arte del siglo quince, ¿no es maravilloso?

Tatsuha: Sí, éste castillo fue construido en 1583 y es el más grande de Japón

Shuichi: ¡Vaya, no tenía idea de que supieras tanto

Tatsuha: ¿Tanto? jajaja, no exageres, es solo un dato

Shuichi: Si que es hermoso

Tatsuha: ¿Sabes algo? desde que fuimos a ver el puente de la Bahía de Osaka tengo ganas de hacerte una pregunta

Shuichi: Dime

Tatsuha: Es con respecto a lo que dijiste ayer en el bar

Shuichi: Mejor no quiero hablar de eso

Tatsuha: ¿De verdad "nada de nada"?

Shuichi: Ay, que vergüenza

Tatsuha: Y en más de tres meses ¿no es eso mucho?

Shuichi: No ¿eh? no me había dado cuenta

Tatsuha: ¿Y eso porque?

Shuichi: No es por falta de ganas por mi parte, te lo aseguro

Tatsuha: Pobre de ti, supongo que tienes necesidades

Shuichi: Ay Dios mío, ya no digas más ¿si?

Tatsuha: Esta bien, no hablo pues

Esa noche pero en el departamento de Yuki, él acababa de recibir una visita demasiado inusual, aunque de antemano ya la esperaba

Yuki: Pásate ¿te apetece una cerveza o agua?

Ryuuichi: Si tienes leche y galletas mejor, y para Kumagoro también

Yuki: ¿Para esa cosa?

Ryuuichi: Si, le gustan mucho las galletas de chocolate

Yuki: Mmmm

Yuki va por lo encargado y por su cerveza de siempre sentándose después en su sillón de siempre donde Ryuuichi ya se encontraba sentado

Ryuuichi: Supongo que Tohma te avisó ¿verdad?

Yuki: Sí, pero que inconsciente, sabe que tengo mucho trabajo

Ryuuichi: Lo siento, yo tampoco me lo esperaba, se supone que debía estar en Osaka

Yuki: Es verdad, algo así me comentó Shuichi

Ryuuichi: ¡Yo tenía muchas ganas de verlo, hace mucho que no lo veo!

Yuki mira a Ryuuichi detenidamente con un gesto no muy agradable, como si de cierta forma sintiera celos del entusiasmo que le producía a Ryuuichi el hablar de Shuichi

Ryuuichi: Perdón, jajaja

Yuki: No importa, bien, trabajemos, tenemos solo tres días para escribir esas letras

Ryuuichi: ¡Si, tú, Kumagoro y yo haremos un buen trabajo

Yuki: ¿Esa rata?

Ryuuichi: Es conejo, y sí, le gusta mucho ayudarme

Yuki: Que remedio, manos a la obra

En Osaka, todos se van temprano a dormir pues al día siguiente sería un día muy agitado y debían estar con la mejor disposición, pero Shuichi quería volver al bar a escondidas de todos por lo que sale de su habitación disfrazado de una botella de Whisky

Shuichi: Jejeje, así podré llegar desapercibido al bar, que buena idea tuve

Shuichi se pone afuera del elevador esperando a que éste suba y así poder bajar al bar, pero para su sorpresa quien salía de ahí era Tatsuha

Shuichi: Con permiso, soy una botella de licor y necesito bajar al bar

Tatsuha: Pásele... ¿eh? ¡Shuichi, vuelve a tu habitación!

Shuichi: ¿Qué? yo no conozco a ese tal Shuichi, soy una botella de licor, tienes que creerme

Tatsuha: Mmm

Tatsuha jala a Shuichi hacia su habitación mientras éste daba pataletas tratando de oponerse y gritando por todo el pasillo hasta que llegan a la habitación Tatsuha lo suelta

Shuichi: ¿Por qué no me dejas bajar al bar?

Tatsuha: No dejaré que bebas desmesuradamente de nuevo

Shuichi: Pero si solo serán un par

Tatsuha: Mm multiplicados por cuantos

Shuichi: De verdad que serán pocos

Tatsuha: Es por tu bien, mañana necesitas dar lo mejor y además dices muchas estupideces

Shuichi: Tu también tomaste mucho el otro día

Tatsuha: Pero no dije tonterías

Shuichi: Me dijo Fujisaki que estabas cantando "Sleepless beauty" arriba de la barra después que me llevaron a mí

Tatsuha: Ejém, eso es diferente

Shuichi: ¿En qué lo es?

Tatsuha: Lo es y ya, no dejaré que vayas y punto

Shuichi: Mira por la ventana, están colocando un letrero enorme con la imagen de Ryuuichi

Tatsuha: ¡¡¿De verdad? ¿dónde donde!

Shuichi ríe discretamente y con sigiles camina hacia la puerta mientras Tatsuha veía por la ventana pero antes que Shuichi pudiera salir Tatsuha se da cuenta del engaño y lo detiene del brazo con fuerza

Shuichi: ¡Suéltame suéltame!

Tatsuha: ¡No vas a ningún lado!

Shuichi: ¡Si voy!

Tatsuha: ¡Que no!

Shuichi: ¡¡Que me sueltes!

Shuichi jala su brazo con fuerza soltándose de Tatsuha y por el impulso, cae al suelo llevándose a Tatsuha consigo quien cae encima de él, ambos se miran a los ojos con asombro y sonrojados, así permanecen sin reaccionar por unos segundos hasta que Tatsuha se levanta rápidamente y da enseguida la espalda a Shuichi quien también se levanta dándole también a su vez la espalda a Tatsuha, un silencio se apodera de la habitación

Tatsuha: Se... será mejor que me vaya... adiós

Tatsuha sale apurado de la habitación de Shuichi y se va corriendo a la suya, esa noche ambos no habían dejado de pensar en aquel momento, era todo tan raro pero extrañamente ambos sentían una gran emoción. Al día siguiente...

Hiroshi: Será un gran concierto, se acabaron los boletos

Suguru: Si, espero que todos demos lo mejor

Hiroshi: Sí, aunque...

Suguru: ¿Lo dices por él? es verdad, hoy se ve extraño, bueno, siempre es extraño pero hoy está más extraño de lo normal

Hiroshi: Iré para ver que me dice

Suguru: Sí

Hiroshi se acerca a Shuichi quien se veía muy distraído y antes de que pudiera hablarle llega Tatsuha y al verlo Shuichi se va corriendo de ese lugar con el rostro completamente ruborizado

Hiroshi: ¿Qué le sucede?

Tatsuha: ... no lo sé

Hiroshi se da cuenta que Tatsuha está sonrojado y que su expresión no es la de siempre, por lo que le parece muy extraño, así que va en busca de Shuichi a quien se lo encuentra tomando agua sentado, él llega y se sienta a su lado

Hiroshi: ¿Pasa algo?

Shuichi: No, nada

Hiroshi: ¿Y por qué te fuiste corriendo como tonto?

Shuichi: Tenía sed

Hiroshi: Mm, entonces el calor fue el que te puso todo rojo ¿verdad? supongo

Shuichi baja la cabeza y entonces Hiroshi se da cuenta que algo no está bien; con su mano derecha levanta el rostro de Shuichi y lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa

Hiroshi: ¿Qué no somos amigos?

Shuichi: Es que, creo que me gusta Tatsuha

Hiroshi: ¡¡¿QUÉ!

Shuichi: Sssh, es que anoche yo iba a bajar al bar y él me detuvo entonces me llevó a mi habitación para que no me escapara pero forcejeamos y sin querer caímos al suelo, él arriba de mí

Hiroshi: ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

Shuichi: No, no pasó nada, pero sentí como mi corazón latió con fuerza, no sé que me pasa

Hiroshi: Fue solo por el momento

Shuichi: Lo mismo pensé yo, pero no sé, algo me dice que no es cualquier cosa

Hiroshi: Pero tú tienes a Yuki

Shuichi: Eso ya lo sé, además yo lo amo muchísimo, pero descubrí que Tatsuha me gusta

Hiroshi: ¿Y le piensas poner el cuerno a Yuki?

Shuichi: ¡Claro que no! ¿cómo se te ocurre? yo no le haría eso a mí Yuki

Hiroshi: Calma, solo preguntaba

Shuichi: Seguramente se me pasará si no veo a Tatsuha unos días

Hiroshi: Pero aún faltan algunos días para que se termine ésta gira

Shuichi: Lo sé, entonces tengo que evitar verlo, nada más

Hiroshi: Bien, yo te ayudaré a que no lo veas

Shuichi: Gracias amigo

Shuichi y Hiroshi se dan la mano y en ese momento pasa por casualidad Tatsuha, y Hiroshi rápidamente le tapa los ojos a Shuichi y se lo lleva, Tatsuha se queda extrañado por lo que acaba de ver pero no le toma importancia. Esa tarde en Tokio...

Ryuuichi: Tengo hambre

Yuki: En el refrigerador hay para que te prepares algo

Ryuuichi: Gracias

Ryuuichi corre hacia la cocina y con gran rapidez se prepara algo y se lo lleva a donde Yuki estaba mientras éste continuaba trabajando

Ryuuichi: Dime ¿Shuichi te prepara de comer?

Yuki: No, yo soy quien la prepara

Ryuuichi: ¡Vaya, supongo que por haber vivido solo tanto tiempo es que sabes hacerlo

Yuki: Algo así

Ryuuichi: Que lindo

Yuki: ¿Lindo?

Ryuuichi: Sí, es que nunca había notado que eras tan lindo, y no lo digo por el físico, jejeje, se ve que después de todo eres un hombre tierno

Al escuchar semejantes palabras y el brillo en los ojos de Sakuma al decirlas, Yuki se pone de pie al instante y se retira hacia el baño donde se echa agua al rostro y mirándose al espejo se dice para sí que se tranquilice, minutos después sale del baño y se encuentra a Sakuma viendo la pantalla de su computadora, rápidamente se acerca y baja la tapa a la computadora portátil

Ryuuichi: ¿Se suponía que no debía ver algo ahí?

Yuki: No debes ser entrometido, es de mal gusto, no porque lo que haya ahí sea malo

Ryuuichi: Lo siento, pero bueno, Kumagoro y yo no sentaremos aquí y no te molestaremos

Yuki: Si se van de mi departamento mejor

Ryuuichi: ¿Y el encargo de Tohma?

Yuki: Um... bueno pues, pero callado por favor

Ryuuichi: No hay problema

Ryuuichi hace como si se sentara formalmente pero no resiste ni un minuto, por lo que comienza a impacientarse y a agarrar cosas de la mesita y haciendo ruidos comienza a desesperar a Yuki porque no lo dejaba concentrarse, así que habiendo ya perdido toda su paciencia Yuki se pone de pie y arrebata a Ryuuichi de sus manos su querido Kumagoro, a Sakuma se le cristalizan los ojos como si fuera a llorar

Yuki: Y no te lo daré si no te estás quieto

Ryuuichi: ¡Damelo dámelo damelo!

Yuki: Pero que enfadoso me resultaste, ¿ni siendo mayor que yo te puedes comportar como el adulto que eres?

Ryuuichi: Si puedo pero no quiero ¡damelo dámelo damelo!

Yuki: Eres igual de latoso que Shuichi solo que a él le doy un beso y se comporta un rato

Ryuuichi se queda callado y mirando con sonrojo a Yuki

Ryuuichi: Pues dame un beso, a ver que pasa

Yuki deja caer al suelo a Kumagoro y con el rostro completamente rojo le grita a Sakuma

Yuki: ¡¡¿Te has vuelto loco!

Ryuuichi: Solo era una sugerencia

Yuki: Um, loco

Yuki se agacha y agarra a Kumagoro para aventárselo a Sakuma pero él se le adelanta poniéndose de pie y lo toma primero antes de que se lo pudiera aventar

Ryuuichi: No me mires así, era una broma

Yuki: No me gustan las bromas de mal gusto

Ryuuichi: ¿De mal gusto? ¿besarme sería de mal gusto?

Yuki: No, yo no dije eso

Ryuuichi:¿Entonces besarme sería de buen gusto?

Yuki: Tampoco dije eso, y ya, déjame trabajar en paz, en el cuarto hay una televisión, mantente alejado de mí un rato

Ryuuichi: Esta bien, pero ni creas que dejaré a Kumagoro para que te haga compañía

Yuki: Uy, que mala onda, por mí llévate a esa rata lejos

Ryuuichi: Se llama Kumagoro ¡y es conejo!

Ryuuichi se va como enojado a la habitación de Yuki mientras él intenta volver a su trabajo pero ya no podía por más que quería concentrarse en lo que hacía, así que buscando un poco de inspiración va a su recámara y encuentra a Ryuuichi frente a la cómoda con algo entre manos y el cajón abierto, rápidamente se acerca y al ver lo que tiene entre manos se detiene un poco sorprendido

Ryuuichi: Linda foto

Yuki: ¿Qué te dije sobre entrometerse?

Ryuuichi: Lo siento... ¿sabes? ya mejor me voy, mañana regreso

Yuki: Ya no hace falta, hoy termino, imprimo y le llevas su encargo a Tohma, ¡ah si, también la cuenta y otros papeles

Ryuuichi: No importa, de todos modos vendré de nuevo mañana

Yuki se sorprende ante tal insistencia y sin poder negarse guarda la foto de nuevo en el cajón y para cuando lo cierra y voltea, Sakuma ya se había ido. Mientras esa noche en Osaka después del concierto...

Shuichi: Estoy muy cansado ¿podemos irnos a dormir?

Hiroshi: Aún debemos llevar y guardar unas cosas pero si estás muy cansado ve a dormir

Shuichi: Si... pero, no sé donde queda el hotel

Tatsuha: Yo puedo llevarte

La voz de Tatsuha al decir eso suena de atrás de Shuichi y él enseguida voltea viendo con sonrojo y nerviosismo a Tatsuha

Hiroshi: No lo creo conveniente, mejor yo...

Tatsuha: Yo lo llevaré, es un hecho

Hiroshi: Pero...

Suguru: ¿Por qué te opones? a mí me parece una buena idea

Hiroshi: Es que Shuichi...

Shuichi: No hay problema Hiro, está bien que me lleve

Hiroshi: Está bien, como quieras

Durante el trayecto al hotel Tatsuha y Shuichi guardan silencio, ninguno se atrevía a hablar pues a la primera palabra irremediablemente iba a salir a conversación lo sucedido la otra noche en la habitación de Shuichi, así que al llegar a la habitación de Shuichi cuando éste entra e intenta cerrar la puerta después de un cortante gracias, Tatsuha coloca su pie derecho entre la puerta y la pared para evitar que se cierre, sorprendido Shuichi mira a su cuñado a los ojos en ademán de súplica porque lo dejara cerrar la puerta, pero en cambio Tatsuha sonríe y sin fuerza empuja la puerta para que se abra pues Shuichi no se oponía en cerrarla aplicando algo de fuerza, y por fin habiendo entrado Tatsuha cierra la puerta y se acerca a Shuichi poco a poco haciéndolo retroceder hasta que se topa con la cama y cae despacio sentado en ella, totalmente colorado Shuichi lo mira a los ojos y con un poco de esfuerzo logra decir algo

Shuichi: ¿Qué... quieres?

Tatsuha: No podemos hacernos tontos y ya, o no me vas a salir con que tú no sentiste nada aquella vez

Shuichi: ¿Nada de qué?

Tatsuha: Ya sabes

Shuichi: Yo no sentí nada

Tatsuha: No me mientas, sentí tu aliento y note que se agitaba tu respiración, y no fue como cuando nos conocimos, porque esa vez fue una acción infantil de mi parte

Shuichi: Yo tengo a Yuki

Tatsuha: ¿Estas seguro que aún lo tienes?

Shuichi: ¿Eh?

Shuichi baja su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos empuña con fuerza su pantalón

Shuichi: No sabes como están las cosas

Tatsuha: Las has contado

Shuichi: No es lo mismo saber el cuento que formar parte de él, así que no hables

Tatsuha: Entonces supongo que es pérdida de tiempo, mejor me voy

Tatsuha se da media vuelta pero es detenido por la voz de Shuichi quien ya había levantado la mirada en dirección a Tatsuha

Shuichi: Tú me gustas

Tatsuha: No te creo

Shuichi: Créelo

Tatsuha: ¿Por mi parecido con mi hermano?

Shuichi: Calla que no es por eso

Tatsuha voltea lentamente hacia Shuichi y le sonríe

Tatsuha: ¿Y que esperas de nosotros?

Shuichi: ¿Qué espero?

Tatsuha: Si, sabiendo que sentí algo aquel día y sabiendo yo ahora que te gusto

Shuichi: Y estando Yuki de por medio, también recuerda eso

Tatsuha: Bueno, todo eso ¿qué esperas que seamos? ¿amantes?

Shuichi: No, que vergüenza

Tatsuha: ¿Entonces de qué sirve ésta plática?

Shuichi: Déjame pensar un poco ¿si? tal vez si vuelvo a ver a Yuki aclare mis dudas

Tatsuha: Está bien, como quieras

Shuichi se pone de pie y se acerca a Tatsuha tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta, la abre y soltando a Tatsuha éste sale de la habitación de Shuichi mirándose ambos

Tatsuha: Ojalá que tú y yo...

Shuichi: Aún hay que ver, ya solo faltan pocos días

Tatsuha: Está bien, será a tu ritmo

Shuichi: Gracias

Tatsuha sonríe nuevamente a Shuichi y dándole la espalda comienza a caminar, Shuichi está por cerrar la puerta cuando siente que ésta nuevamente se abre y viendo a Tatsuha entrar nuevamente se sorprende, pero más se sorprende cuando Tatsuha lo toma en sus brazos y lo besa, duda un poco pero también le responde el beso de la misma forma, soltándose después poco a poco y mirándose a los ojos

Tatsuha: Es de buenas noches

Shuichi: Creo que... soñaré lindo ésta noche

Tatsuha: Yo también

Viéndose a los ojos Tatsuha camina lentamente hacia atrás hasta toparse con la puerta

Tatsuha: Hasta mañana

Shuichi: Si, hasta mañana

Saliendo ya del cuarto Tatsuha y habiendo cerrado la puerta Shuichi ambos sonrientes recuerdan ese beso, Shuichi camina a su cama y se deja caer en ella tocándose los labios y volviendo a sonreír, Tatsuha al llegar a su habitación también se deja caer en la cama pensando en Shuichi. A la mañana siguiente...

Hiroshi: ¿En serio no pasó nada?

Shuichi: De verdad, me dejó afuera de la habitación y se fue

Hiroshi: Está bien, creo en tu fidelidad, jamás engañarías a Yuki ¿verdad?

Shuichi: Definitivamente, nunca

Hiroshi cree en las palabras de Shuichi y sonriendo le alborota un poco el cabello y retirándose después, habiéndose ido Hiroshi llega Tatsuha

Tatsuha: Hola

Shuichi: Hola ¿cómo amaneciste?

Tatsuha: Demasiado bien, desperté y pensé en ti

Shuichi: Estuve pensándolo bien anoche, quiero intentar a ver que pasa entre nosotros, pero no me atrevo a dejar a Yuki, él es...

Tatsuha: Sé que amas mucho a mi hermano pero no sé cuales son tus expectativas hacia conmigo y hacia lo que nos lleven las circunstancias, pero si quieres, podría ser para ti una especie de amante

Shuichi: Amante suena a algo sucio

Tatsuha: No encuentro otra palabra

Shuichi: Si no tienes inconveniente...

Tatsuha: Ayer que te tuve entre mis brazos supe que no importaba cómo pero que de alguna forma debía estar junto a ti, y si es como tu amante, no me importa

Shuichi: Gracias, eres bueno conmigo

Tatsuha: Eso es porque también me gustas mucho

Tatsuha voltea hacia todas direcciones y al ver que nadie se acerca da a Shuichi un tierno y rápido beso en los labios haciendo que se sonroje un poco, lo agarra de la mano y ambos se van caminando, afortunadamente ninguno de sus conocidos estaba cerca

Continúa...

Hola y gracias por leer mi fic, se que es predecible y ese romance ya se lo esperaban pero espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y pues aguántenme con la continuación jeje, por cierto les agradezco mucho a **Forfirith-greenleaf, Enigmated y Killua 89 **por sus reviews, hasta pronto y cuidense


	3. Afrontando deseos

¿Se perdió el amor?

Por Noriko Ukai

Capitulo 3: Afrontando deseos

Al día siguiente en la noche pero en Tokio, Sakuma llega al departamento de Yuki y éste a duras penas le abre la puerta dejándolo pasar junto a Kumagoro, al cual no soportaba, le parecía un accesorio ridículo

Ryuuichi: Traje para hacer algo de cenar

Yuki: ¿Qué?

Ryuuichi: Me dijiste que tú eras quien cocinaba y yo deseo cocinar para ti ¿no extrañas que alguien prepare algo para ti?

Yuki: Shuichi suele hacerlo, aunque no le quede muy bien

Ryuuichi: Tú termina de hacer lo que estabas haciendo y yo entro a la cocina y hago esto, con permiso

Ryuuichi corre a la cocina con todas las cosas comenzando enseguida a preparar la cena prometida, para cuando Yuki termina lo que estaba haciendo, Sakuma termina de hacer la cena y hasta la mesa se encontraba servida, Ryuuichi hace que Yuki tome asiento y él sirve la cena y después se sienta quedando frente a Yuki

Ryuuichi: ¿Qué tal está?

Yuki: Nada mal

Ryuuichi: Y entrando en confianza ¿cómo vas con Shuichi?

Yuki: De maravilla

Ryuuichi: Si como no, cuéntame una de vaqueros que esa si que no la creo

Yuki: ¿Para que preguntas si no te va a gustar la respuesta?

Ryuuichi: Los ojos de una persona dicen lo que uno mismo no se atreve a expresar

Yuki: Patrañas

Ryuuichi: ¿Por qué van mal las cosas con Shuichi?

Yuki: ¿Sabes qué? ya es suficiente de ti por hoy y por toda mi vida, ya vete ¿si?

Ryuuichi: Esta bien, Kumagoro y yo nos vamos pero...

Yuki: Allá está la puerta

Ryuuichi: Lo sé, no necesitas decirlo ni correrme así

Ryuuichi agarra a Kumagoro de las orejas y se levanta de la silla del comedor

Ryuuichi: Si vengo mañana no me abrirás ¿verdad?

Yuki: ¿Por qué esa insistencia en venir a verme?

Ryuuichi: Me gustó tu compañía, eso es todo

Yuki: Mmm

Ryuuichi camina unos pasos pero se detiene cuando siente la mano de Yuki sobre su brazo

Yuki: ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste ayer?

Ryuuichi: ¿Qué cosa?

Yuki: Dijiste que usara contigo la estrategia del beso que uso con Shuichi

Ryuuichi: ¿Y que con eso?

Yuki: ¿Si te doy un beso dejas de molestarme en mi departamento?

Ryuuichi: Tal vez

Yuki: Confírmame

Ryuuichi: No, no dejaré de molestarte, Shuichi no está y así no habrá porque restringirse

Yuki: ¿Acaso te gusto o qué?

Ryuuichi: Algo así

Yuki: ¿Algo así?

Ryuuichi: No te conocía muy bien, y estos días que hemos compartido han sido geniales

Yuki: Mejor ya vete

Ryuuichi: ¿Y mi beso?

Yuki: Si no te vas a estar en paz, olvídalo

Ryuuichi: Está bien, dejo de molestar

Yuki ve a los ojos a Ryuuichi y pasa un poco de saliva acercándose a él, Ryuuichi cierra sus ojos y Yuki agarra a Kumagoro que se encontraba sobre el sillón y se lo pone del lado del hocico a Sakuma en la boca, Ryuuichi abre los ojos y ve a Kumagoro asustándose un poco y arrebatándolo a Yuki de sus manos, Yuki ríe un poco

Yuki: ¿Crees que lo engañaré?... ese escandaloso es más importante para mí de lo que supones, no lo engañaré ¿entiendes? ni siquiera con el más mínimo de los besos

Ryuuichi: Esa es una de tus cualidades, lindo Yuki

Yuki se sonroja y se acerca a la puerta abriéndola para mostrarle a Ryuuichi la salida, él sale de su casa pero olvida a Kumagoro sobre el sillón, obviamente lo había hecho adrede para así tener un pretexto en volver, así que al día siguiente temprano Sakuma está ahí

Yuki: Viniste por la rata esa ¿verdad?

Ryuuichi: Si, vine por mi conejo

Yuki: Bien, ya vete

Ryuuichi: Solo espera un poco Yuki, quiero saber que piensas de mí

Yuki: No tengo una opinión de ti y ni me interesa tenerla

Ryuuichi: ¿Así lo tratas a él también?

Yuki: Nada de mi relación con él te importa

Ryuuichi: En cierto modo sí

Yuki: ¿Por qué?

Ryuuichi: Ayer me preguntaste si me gustabas ¿recuerdas? pues la respuesta es sí

Yuki: No entiendo

Ryuuichi: Me gustaría... que tuviéramos algo

Yuki: ¿Algo? ¿qué es algo para ti?

Ryuuichi: Tu sabes, noté como ayer te sonrojabas

Yuki: ¿Tu hablas de una aventura? ¿tener una aventura contigo?

Ryuuichi: No le llames aventura, suena repulsivo

Yuki: Ni lo sueñes, no habrá nada entre nosotros...

Unos minutos después en el suelo de la sala...

Ryuuichi: Si eso es "nada", ya quiero saber que es "todo"

Yuki: Dios mío... ¿qué hice?

Ryuuichi: Si no fuiste a la primaria te lo explico

Yuki: Cállate y vístete, pretenderemos que no pasó ¿si?

Ryuuichi: ¿Qué acaso no te gustó?

Yuki: Por favor vístete, nadie debe verte salir de aquí

Ryuuichi: Está bien ¿pero ya tenemos algo?

Yuki: Luego hablamos, vístete

Ryuuichi: Está bien, pero dale un beso a Kumagoro

Yuki: No, eso no

Ryuuichi: Le contaré a Shuichi lo que me hiciste

Yuki: ¿Lo que te hice? pero si tú también...

Ryuuichi: No, yo no estuve de acuerdo, tú me forzaste

Yuki: Hijo de tu...

Ryuuichi: Solo un beso ¿si?

Yuki: Está bien, pásame esa rata

Ryuuichi: Conejo, es un conejo

Yuki: Parece más bien rata, pásame esa cosa

Ryuuichi con una gran sonrisa pasa a Yuki al Kumagoro y forzadamente le da el beso regresándole a Ryuuichi su peluche, entonces Ryuuichi se viste y sale del departamento con su Kumagoro en la mano y una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras que Yuki al cerrar la puerta se recarga en ella y golpea la misma no muy fuerte sintiéndose enormemente culpable, mientras que en Osaka, Tatsuha y Shuichi se escapan de los demás y van a algún lugar escondido donde están besándose

Tatsuha: Menos mal que íbamos a esperar

Shuichi: ¿Y para qué hacernos tontos?

Tatsuha: Es verdad, mejor disfrutemos y cuando veas a mi hermano ya verás que resuelves

Shuichi: Eres increíble Tatsuha, y muy buena persona

Tatsuha: ¿Lo crees? gracias

Shuichi: Lástima que esto entre nosotros sucedió bajo estas circunstancias

Tatsuha: No pienses en eso

Shuichi: ¿Sabes en que si pienso? en qué pasará cuando regresemos

Tatsuha: ¿Romperás con mi hermano?

Shuichi se enseria y poco a poco se separa de los brazos de Tatsuha

Tatsuha: Entiendo

Shuichi: ¿Y lo comprendes?

Tatsuha: Si, supongo, pero no quiero que lo nuestro termine

Shuichi: Yo tampoco ¿y entonces?

Tatsuha: Seré tu amante

Shuichi: No lo digas así

Tatsuha: Pues eso es lo que seré para ti si no dejas a mi hermano

Shuichi: Ya no pensemos en eso, mañana será otro día

Tatsuha: Es verdad, y mañana también regresaremos

Tanto Shuichi como Tatsuha se ponen un poco tristes pero aquello era una realidad que tendrían que enfrentar juntos

Al día siguiente en la mañana Ryuuichi va al departamento de Yuki pero él no le quería abrir la puerta, así que Ryuuichi se retira haciéndole creer a Yuki que ya se ha ido pero no era así, minutos después alguien llama a la puerta y viendo Yuki que no se trata de Ryuuichi le abre la puerta pero en realidad si se trataba de él

Yuki: ¿Qué quiere?

Ryuuichi: Aquí le traigo su pizza señor

Yuki: Yo no ordené ninguna...

Ryuuichi: Compermisito dijo Don Mochito

Yuki: Oiga

Ryuuichi entra presurosamente y deposita la pizza en la mesa abriendo enseguida la envoltura de cartón, Yuki se asoma y ve como la pizza en vez de ser circular tiene forma de corazón, descubriendo así el engaño y quitando a Ryuuichi la gorra que traía puesta y no le permitía mostrar bien su rostro

Yuki: Pedazo de...

Ryuuichi: Es que no querías abrirme

Yuki: Y con mucha razón

Ryuuichi: Tratas de evadirme ¿verdad?

Yuki: Necesitamos hablar lo que pasó, hazte saber que me siento culpable y que no puede volver a pasar, no está bien

Ryuuichi: ¿Y tú crees que te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí?

Yuki: ¿Eh?

Yuki se sorprende y retrocede dos pasos mientras Ryuuichi lo mira enigmáticamente, por varios segundos se miran a los ojos con gran seriedad hasta que Ryuuichi saca con rapidez a Kumagoro y lo coloca enfrente de Yuki y fingiendo la voz de Kumagoro

Kumagoro: No, no te dejaremos en paz... no nos abandones

Yuki: ¿Qué clase de ridiculez es esa?

Ryuuichi: Ni Kumagoro ni yo te dejaremos porque te queremos mucho

Yuki: ¿Qué?

Ryuuichi: Como oyes Yuki... no puedo olvidar lo del otro día

Yuki: Lo siento pero no me importa si...

Ryuuichi sin darle tiempo a Yuki de terminar se acerca a él y colocando ambas manos en las mejillas de Yuki lo besa, enseguida Yuki le sujeta las manos y lo separa de él

Yuki: Hoy llega Shuichi, por favor no me ocasiones problemas

Ryuuichi: No finjas que te importa porque sé que entre ustedes ya no hay amor

Yuki: ¿Qué dices?

Ryuuichi: La última vez que los vi juntos pude darme cuenta claramente de ello

Yuki: No es verdad

Ryuuichi: ¿Tú lo amas?

Yuki: No te contestaré a ti eso

Ryuuichi: Si en verdad lo amaras serias capaz de decirlo a los cuatro vientos sin preocupación

Yuki: Yo...

Ryuuichi: Admite que debes sentirte muy solo, el sale a giras, da conciertos y ensaya mucho con la banda, tiene poco tiempo para ti

Yuki: Eso no es verdad, no le temo a la soledad, la conozco bien

Ryuuichi: Yo te enseñaré a repudiarla como yo

Yuki: ¿Qué?

Ryuuichi se acerca a Yuki y le acaricia el cabello mirándolo a los ojos, Yuki se queda paralizado ante aquella actitud pero sin pensarlo se deja hechizar por aquella situación besando a Ryuuichi. Por la noche llega Shuichi al departamento y Yuki le abre, ambos estaban felices de verse pero ambos se mostraban serios

Shuichi: Ya vine

Yuki: ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

Shuichi: Muy bien ¿y qué tal te fue a ti?

Yuki: Muy bien también

Shuichi: ¿Me extr...? digo, que bien

Yuki: Tú... no, nada

Shuichi: ¿Sabes? tengo mucho sueño, iré a dormir, estoy cansado

Yuki: Sí, está bien, descansa

Shuichi se va agachando la mirada y Yuki lo mira marcharse a la habitación, ninguno se había atrevido a mirar a los ojos al otro, a Yuki le parecía muy extraña la actitud de Shuichi, ya que siempre al regresar de alguna gira él se lanzaba a sus brazos diciéndole que lo había entrañado mucho, y a Shuichi le parecía extraño que Yuki se portara de cierta forma más amable que de costumbre. A la mañana siguiente Shuichi se despierta por un olor que provenía de la cocina, se levanta de la cama tallándose los ojos y rascándose la cabeza, se trataba de Yuki que preparaba el desayuno, los ojos de Shuichi no podían creer lo que veían, Yuki al darse cuenta que Shuichi estaba parado atrás de él se acerca con un cucharón en la mano y lo extiende hacia Shuichi

Yuki: ¿Esta bueno?

Shuichi: Este...

Yuki: Si no lo pruebas no lo sabrás

Shuichi: Ah si... está bueno

Yuki: ¿Jugo?

Shuichi: De naranja por favor

Yuki sirve el desayuno de Shuichi y el propio y después se sienta frente a él, Shuichi a diferencia de Yuki no comenzaba su desayuno pues aún no creía lo que estaba pasando, Yuki mira de reojo a Shuichi y deja el cubierto sobre el plato

Yuki: ¿No que estaba bueno? no has comido nada

Shuichi: ¿Eh? perdón

Yuki: No me has contado que tal estuvo tu gira ¿Tatsuha se portó bien?

Shuichi estaba a punto de dar un trago al jugo cuando escucha el nombre de Tatsuha y se pone un poco frío y pálido

Yuki: ¿Qué te sucede?

Shuichi: ¿A mí?... no, nada, estoy muy bien... me porté muy bien

Yuki: Está bien

Shuichi: No hablemos de la gira ¿si?... mejor cuéntame que hiciste tú

Yuki: ¡¡No hice nada!

Shuichi: Tranquilo

Yuki: Es tarde, debo salir, yo... vuelvo por la tarde

Shuichi: Si, yo también pensaba salir

Ambos se levantan de la mesa un poco nerviosos y salen de la cocina, Yuki sale luego del departamento mientras que Shuichi iba apenas a arreglarse para salir; Yuki llega a un café donde Ryuuichi lo esperaba y al verlo se muestra muy contento

Ryuuichi: Sabía que vendrías

Yuki: No sé que estoy haciendo

Ryuuichi: Solo admite que te gusto mucho

Yuki: No confundas las cosas, yo...

Ryuuichi: No digas más Yuki, conozco muy bien la forma en que expresas lo que sientes

Yuki: Tú no entiendes, lo que digo es...

Ryuuichi: No más Yuki, pidamos ¿si?

Yuki se sentía un poco confundido ¿realmente le gustaba Ryuuichi? o tal vez solo pasaba por una etapa extraña en su relación con Shuichi, eso no podía saberlo aún pero lo que sí sabía es que sentía mucha culpa por engañar a Shuichi de esa forma, aunque por una extraña e inexplicable razón no podía evadir las insinuaciones e insistencias de Ryuuichi. Ese mismo día pero en un parque, Tatsuha y Shuichi caminaban mientras comían un algodón de azúcar

Tatsuha: ¿De verdad fue así?

Shuichi: Si, la pobre chica estaba totalmente avergonzada

Tatsuha: Debió ser muy cómico para ti, jajajaja

Shuichi: Nada de eso, me sentí muy culpable

Tatsuha: Tus historias son muy divertidas, debiste ser un pillo en secundaria

Shuichi: Eso creo, jejejeje

Tatsuha: ¿Sabes? nunca nos imaginé así

Shuichi: ¿Así cómo?

Tatsuha: Como estamos ahorita y teniendo esto que tenemos

Shuichi: Lo sé... oye Tatsuha, me gustaría preguntarte algo

Tatsuha: Dímelo

Shuichi: ¿Tú ya no... sientes algo por Ryuuichi?

Tatsuha se sorprende por aquella pregunta y a la vez se siente un poco mal

Shuichi: Perdón, no debí...

Tatsuha: Creo que eso no fue más que un amor platónico

Shuichi: ¿Amor platónico?

Tatsuha: Alguien como él jamás se fijaría en mí, él es de otro nivel, está lejos de mi alcance

Shuichi: No digas tonterías, tú eres una gran persona

Tatsuha: Muchas gracias, por eso me gustas tanto

Shuichi: Tú también me gustas mucho

Shuichi le da un beso en la mejilla a Tatsuha y lo toma de la mano. Casi al anochecer Shuichi llega al departamento y poco después llega Yuki, cuando ambos se miran solo dicen hola y cada quien se queda en un lugar distinto del departamento, Yuki en el estudio y Shuichi en la habitación, pero una hora más tarde Yuki llega a la habitación donde Shuichi veía televisión y trae entre sus manos una charola con la cena que había preparado exclusivamente para Shuichi y al igual que en la mañana Shuichi se sorprende mucho por aquel detalle

Yuki: Espero que te guste

Shuichi: Yuki tu...

Yuki: Trabajaré un poco, estaré en el estudio por si me necesitas

Shuichi: Sí, está bien, y muchas gracias Yuki

Yuki sonríe y se retira de la habitación, Shuichi aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar y ya no puede concentrarse pensando constantemente en aquella extraña actitud que había tomado Yuki desde que él había llegado de Osaka. Una semana después en casa de Ryuuichi...

Ryuuichi: ¿Tan pronto te vistes?

Yuki: Es que tengo cosas pendientes de hacer

Ryuuichi: Comprendo ¿vendrás mañana en la noche? prepararé algo

Yuki: Sabes que en las noches no podemos vernos

Ryuuichi: Esta bien, disculpa

Yuki voltea con Ryuuichi y se acerca, sosteniendo su mentón con la mano le da un beso

Yuki: Escucha... éste fin de semana podemos hacer un viaje o algo así

Ryuuichi: ¿De verdad?

Yuki: Sábado en la mañana, regresamos el domingo por la tarde

Ryuuichi: Genial

Yuki termina de vestirse y sale sin decirle nada más a Ryuuichi, llegando al departamento encuentra a Shuichi un poco apurado

Yuki: ¿Pasa algo?

Shuichi: Es que tengo ensayo con la banda y ya se me hizo tarde

Yuki: Te llevo en mi auto

Shuichi: ¡No hace falta, de verdad, pero gracias

Yuki: No llegues tarde a casa

Shuichi: ¿Eh?... Yuki tú, es la primera vez que me dices eso

Yuki: No exageres

Shuichi sonríe y se acerca a Yuki lentamente hasta estar juntos frente a frente, se estira un poco para alcanzarlo e intenta darle un beso en los labios pero se detiene solo dándoselo en la mejilla, Yuki se había alegrado un poco creyendo que Shuichi lo besaría en los labios pero al no ser así se aleja y camina en dirección al refrigerador, Shuichi no comprende que esa actitud había sido por la desilusión creyendo que se trataba de la siempre indiferencia de su compañero así que se deprime y sale del departamento para ir al encuentro con Tatsuha, Yuki saca del refrigerador una cerveza y se sienta en el sofá de la sala a pensar un poco, pero dos horas más tarde suena el teléfono

Yuki: ¿Diga?

Hiroshi: ¿Está Shuichi?

Yuki: No

Hiroshi: ¿Le puedo dejar un recado?... soy Hiro, por favor dile a Shuichi que no se le olvidé que el ensayo es mañana, gracias

Yuki: ¿Qué? no, espera...

Hiroshi había colgado sin dar tiempo a Yuki de decir algo más, obviamente esa llamada había desconcertado a Yuki y lo había llenado de dudas así que más tarde cuando llega Shuichi intenta indagar en el asunto sin parecer sospechoso

Shuichi: Ya llegué

Yuki: Te ves feliz

Shuichi: Así es, hoy fue un gran ensayo

Yuki: ¿Ah si? platícame

Shuichi: No importa, fue como todos

Yuki: Dijiste "hoy fue un gran ensayo", lo que significa que se distingue de los demás

Shuichi: Bueno, es que... Hiro por fin perfeccionó un acorde, si eso fue

Yuki: ¿Ah si? ¿Hiro estuvo ahí? ¿todo el tiempo?

Shuichi: Claro, somos tres ¿recuerdas? Hiro, Fujisaki y yo

Yuki: ¿Y todo el tiempo estuviste ahí? ¿no fuiste a ninguna otra parte?

Shuichi: No ¿por qué?

Yuki: No, por nada, que pases buenas noches

Shuichi: Buenas noches

Yuki se había dado cuenta de que Shuichi le ocultaba algo y eso le molestaba profundamente. El fin de semana había llegado y Yuki había preparado ya todo para su fin de semana con Ryuuichi diciéndole a Shuichi que habría un homenaje a su obra más reciente fuera de la ciudad y Shuichi ve ahí una oportunidad también para estar con Tatsuha

Tatsuha: ¿Maletas listas y boletos a la mano?

Shuichi: Si, ¡allá vamos!

Tatsuha: Será estupendo, tu y yo en contacto con la naturaleza

Shuichi: Vamos ya que se nos va el avión

Tatsuha: Tranquilo

Shuichi estaba muy emocionado con aquel viaje que harían él y Tatsuha, en cambio Yuki no estaba del todo emocionado por su viaje con Ryuuichi a diferencia de Ryuuichi que no se contenía de la emoción

Ryuuichi: Será muy especial esto ¿verdad?

Yuki: Eso creo... ¿trajiste a esa rata?

Ryuuichi: Es un conejo y yo no iba a dejarlo solo en casa

Yuki: Oh Dios

Ryuuichi: Apurémonos o perderemos el tren

Yuki: Calma, eso no sucederá

Estando arriba del tren Ryuuichi miraba emocionado por la ventanilla del tren mientras que Yuki leía, mientras que ya de noche lejos de ahí en una cabaña que habían rentado Tatsuha y Shuichi...

Shuichi: Ese paseo por el pueblo me dejó exhausto

Tatsuha: Pero no dejabas de comprar cosas ¿verdad?

Shuichi: ¡Es que había muchas cosas lindas, no lo pude evitar!

Tatsuha: Jajaja, me encanta tu ímpetu

Shuichi: Y a mi me gusta todo de ti

Tatsuha se acerca a Shuichi sonriéndole tiernamente y ambos se besan, Tatsuha avanza un par de pasos junto con Shuichi hasta que topan con la cama, Tatsuha suelta a Shuichi permaneciendo de pie mientras que Shuichi se sienta y lo observa, Tatsuha se quita la camisa y agachándose vuelve a besar a Shuichi acostándose ambos, pero Shuichi coloca una mano en el pecho de Tatsuha y lo aleja un poco

Tatsuha: ¿Qué pasa?

Shuichi: Tatsuha yo... solo he estado con Yuki

Tatsuha: ¿Eso significa...?

Shuichi: Que no puedo, perdóname

Tatsuha: ¿Por qué no puedes?

Shuichi: Lo siento, de verdad no puedo

Con cara de desaprobación Tatsuha se levanta y se pone su camisa, Shuichi también se pone de pie y se acerca a Tatsuha

Shuichi: ¿Estas molesto?

Tatsuha: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Shuichi: La verdad

Tatsuha: Si, estoy molesto, creí que nuestra relación había llegado ya a ese punto

Shuichi: Comprende lo que siento

Tatsuha: ¿Qué sientes? no me lo dijiste, solo dices que mi hermano ha sido el único pero ¿qué diablos significa eso?

Shuichi: Pues que...

Tatsuha: ¿Te da miedo? ¿acaso es eso?

Shuichi: Miedo no pero...

Tatsuha: ¿Sabes qué? olvídalo

Tatsuha sale de la habitación y va a la sala donde se encuentra la chimenea y acostándose en el suelo poco después se queda dormido, Shuichi se queda pensando acostado en la cama y se siente deprimido por su primera discusión con Tatsuha. En cambio donde estaban Yuki y Ryuuichi...

Yuki: Falta esa cortina

Ryuuichi: No importa... ¿qué esperas? ¿a dónde vas?

Yuki: Ahora vuelvo, pero que desesperado eres

Ryuuichi: Apúrate

Yuki regresa con una cerveza y le da solamente dos tragos porque Ryuuichi se la quita de las manos y colocando las suyas alrededor de su cuello comienzan a besarse, Yuki se desabrochaba la camisa rápidamente pero Ryuuichi se quita

Yuki: ¿Qué pasa?

Ryuuichi: ¿Y Kumagoro?

Yuki: No importa

Ryuuichi: Si importa, debo buscarlo

Ryuuichi intenta bajarse de la cama pero Yuki lo detiene agarrándolo de la cintura y besando su cuello, Ryuuichi olvida por unos segundos a su conejo pero cuando lo recuerda avienta a Yuki y se baja de la cama a buscarlo encontrándolo casi al instante

Ryuuichi: Ahora si ¿en que íbamos?

Yuki: No con esa rata a un lado

Ryuuichi: Es conejo ¿y por qué no?

Yuki: No soy un enfermo ¿cómo se te ocurre que puedo viendo a esa rata?

Ryuuichi: No la veas y ya

Yuki: Vaya, veo que el enfermo eres tu

Ryuuichi: No es nada malo

Yuki: Claro que si, es como una clase de fetiche o una filia, no sé que

Ryuuichi: No seas infantil

Yuki: Mira quien lo dice

Ryuuichi se acerca a Yuki y comienza a besar debajo de su oreja, la acción de Ryuuichi hace que Yuki olvidara al susodicho conejo y vuelve a la cama con Sakuma

Continúa...

**N/A: **Yo de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi no me gusto, este fic no me gusta jajaja, bueno, solo un poco y porque le dedique tiempo, pero no me convence aún y bueno, les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios y por leer, que bueno que les guste porque a la propia autora no le cae aun en gracia, pero ya, basta de decir eso, gracias por leer y me tomo el atrevimiento de contestar review en el capitulo, se que no se debe pero ya que jeje, hasta el próximo capítulo

Forfirith. Gracias por escribir… ¿no crees que la infidelidad es un buen tema para tocar en un fic? A mi me gusta mucho el Yuki x Shuichi pero tenia ganas de escribir algo de ellos pero no quería dejar de lado a Yuki, en cuanto a que él también va a engañar a Shuichi fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente, el Yuki x Ryuuichi no me gusta en absoluto pero bueno, punto y aparte espero que no te infartes ¿Qué hago yo sin mi amiga Laura? No no, mejor aguántate un poco más, prometo no hacerte sufrir

Angie. No te preocupes, con que leas el fic me basta, gracias por tu comentario aunque dudo que se te haya muerto el cerebro, saludos

Yuki Shuichi forever. Hola chica feliz jeje, yo también soy feliz, muy feliz y que bueno que también lo seas, gracias por leer el fic

Kennich. ¿De verdad nunca te imaginaste a Shuichi con amante? Yo si jejeje, es que a veces le toca también a Yuki ser cornudo jejeje, siempre le toca a Shuichi las de perder, pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer el fic

Enigmated. Hola Ad, gracias por tu review, yo también creo que la cosa va mas que predecible, por eso no me gusta este fic jejeje, pero tratare de no descarrilarme mucho, lo prometo, recuerda que aun soy novata ¿eh? Pero no te preocupes, las cosas no se saldrán mucho de control

Helena Venus. ¡Hola! A mi también me gusta el Yuki x Shuichi, mucho mucho pero mi mente vuela y yo si me imaginaba el Tatsuha x Shuichi, creo que después de Yuki él seria la mejor pareja para el pelirosa jeje, en cuanto a Yuki x Ryuuichi ya veremos je, en fin, gracias por leer y por tu review, hasta la próxima


	4. Decisión

¿Se perdió el amor?

Por Noriko Ukai

Capitulo 4: Decisión

Al día siguiente en la mañana Tatsuha se despierta antes que Shuichi y prepara el desayuno, ya preparado lo lleva a la habitación y sentándose a un lado de Shuichi lo despierta

Tatsuha: Buenos días

Shuichi: Tatsuha ¿ya no estas enojado?

Tatsuha: Respecto a eso, olvidémoslo ¿si? no importa

Shuichi: ¿No importa nada?

Tatsuha: Bueno, si importa, pero no quiero que sea motivo de discusión, si no quieres no te obligaré, será cuando quieras

Shuichi: ¿De verdad?

Tatsuha: Si, además la espera lo hará más interesante

Shuichi: Pervertido

Tatsuha: Eso no tiene nada de pervertido

Shuichi: Eres igual a Yuki jajaja

Shuichi comienza a reírse por aquel comentario pero a Tatsuha no le hace gracia, así que se pone de pie tratando de no mostrarse molesto y fingiendo una sonrisa le señala a Shuichi el desayuno que ha preparado para él y sale de la habitación. Mientras en algún café de Tokio

Tohma: Por lo que me cuentas las cosas van muy bien

Ryuuichi: Así es ¿aunque sabes? ya no creo que...

Tohma: ¿Acaso me vas a salir con que te estás enamorando?

Ryuuichi: No se trata de eso, solo quería decir que no es correcto

Tohma: ¿Te lo parece?

Ryuuichi: Nunca pensé lo contrario, desde el principio lo vi mal pero aún así, no hay cosa que no haría por ti

Tohma: Eres una buena persona Ryuuichi

Ese día más tarde Shuichi regresa al departamento y lo encuentra solo, Yuki ya había llegado mucho antes de su viaje pero no se encontraba en casa, Shuichi aprovecha para desempacar ya que se supone él no se había ido de fin de semana a alguna otra parte; era casi de noche y Yuki se encontraba en un distinguido bar de la ciudad

Tohma: Quise citarte aquí porque veo que estás un poco tenso

Yuki: ¿Un poco?

Tohma: Bien, ya vi que estás muy tenso

Yuki: Hay algo que me está matando, necesito desahogarme

Tohma: ¿De qué se trata?

Yuki: Yo... olvídalo, no creo que seas la persona adecuada

Yuki miraba con un poco de nostalgia su bebida mientras recordaba una de sus pocas salidas con Shuichi donde éste se mostraba más feliz y entusiasta que de costumbre, pero sus pensamientos se quiebran al llegar a su mente el rostro de Ryuuichi junto con la voz de Tohma que insistía en saber que le sucedía

Tohma: Jajaja, parece que te saqué de tus pensamientos

Yuki: No pensaba en nada, solo recordaba

Tohma: ¿Y qué es eso que te está matando?

Yuki: Yo... le he sido infiel a Shuichi

Tohma: ¿Le fuiste infiel a Shindou?

Yuki: Le soy

Tohma: No puede ser... imposible

Tohma sonreía aunque sus palabras mostraran asombro y preocupación, deja su copa sobre la barra y coloca su mano derecha en el hombro de Yuki

Tohma: ¿Y cómo te sientes respecto a eso?

Yuki: Muy mal

Tohma: Y si te sientes mal ¿por qué no dejas tu aventura?

Yuki: No lo sé, es como sí...

Tohma: ¿Lo estuvieras tomando como una relación más sólida? ¿acaso te estas enamorando de tu aventura?

Yuki: ¡No es eso!

Tohma: ¿Entonces?

Yuki: No lo sé, en estos momentos de mi vida me siento muy confuso

Tohma: Lo lamento tanto, pero dime una cosa ¿de quién se trata?

Tohma baja su mano del hombro de Yuki y éste voltea a verlo a los ojos como si tratara de ver algo en su mirada que sus palabras ocultaban

Yuki: Tú forma de preguntarlo me da la impresión de que sabes la respuesta

Tohma: Para nada ¿cómo crees eso?

Yuki: Como sea... se trata de Ryuuichi Sakuma

Tohma: Imposible ¿cómo es eso?

Yuki: No hablaré nada más, solo necesitaba que alguien lo supiera

Tohma: No está en mi recordártelo pero sabes que no solamente estas engañando a Shuichi sino que lo haces con la persona a quien más quiere tu hermano

Yuki: ¡Tatsuha!... me había olvidado de él

Tohma: No te preocupes, el no debe estar pasándola mal

Yuki: ¿De qué hablas?

Tohma: No, olvídalo

Un par de días después...

Shuichi: Por favor perdóname

Tatsuha: No tengo nada que perdonarte, además, estaba consciente de que esto sucedería

Shuichi: Es que no sabes lo deprimente que es vivir con esa indiferencia, no puedes culparme por querer rescatar lo mío con él

Tatsuha: ¡Has como quieras que no me importa!

Shuichi: Tatsuha, yo te quiero mucho, pero no puede seguir así

Tatsuha: Déjalo

Shuichi: Lo amo

Tatsuha: ¿Y él te ama a ti?... pregúntate eso, siempre

Tatsuha se retira de la presencia de Shuichi bastante molesto, al cabo de unos minutos Shuichi sale del lugar y se dirige al departamento, Yuki se encontraba de espaldas cuando abre la puerta y sin voltear se queda parado, dudando un poco Shuichi se acerca y lo abraza por la espalda, Yuki se sorprende, hace semanas que no estaban tan cerca pero ninguno emite palabra alguna hasta que Shuichi suelta a Yuki y éste se da media vuelta

Shuichi: ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

Yuki: Nada, como siempre

Shuichi: ¿Acaso ya no me amas? ¿o me has amado alguna vez?

Yuki: Shuichi, no hablemos de eso ahora

Shuichi: ¿Entonces cuándo?

Yuki: Estoy cansado

Shuichi: ¿De mí?

Shuichi miraba con enojo a Yuki pero en cambio él lo miraba no mostrando algún tipo de sentimiento, solamente le veía como vería cualquier cosa, al no ver que Yuki diera algún tipo de respuesta Shuichi intenta acercarse a Yuki pero éste al recordar a Ryuuichi da un par de pasos atrás mirando con confusión a Shuichi, sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado y al sentirse culpable por su engaño no se atrevía a estar cerca de él, pero incluso para Yuki todo eso parecía confuso y no sabía interpretar tus propias reacciones, Shuichi ignorando todo por lo que pasaba Yuki interpreta esa acción como signo de que tal vez Yuki ha perdido el interés en él; la presión es tanta para Yuki que sale a prisa del departamento, Shuichi se deja caer al suelo y comienza a llorar. Más tarde cuando Shuichi ha dejado de llorar decide hablar con alguien de su relación con Tatsuha citando a Hiroshi en un café

Hiroshi: Vaya que si te ves como te oías al teléfono

Shuichi: Se acabó... lo mío con Yuki no tiene lucha

Hiroshi: No digas eso, ya verás que...

Shuichi: ¡Lo engañé con Tatsuha ¿de acuerdo!

Hiroshi: ¿Qué?

Shuichi: Tal como lo oyes... pero ahora estoy solo, sin uno ni otro... perdí a Yuki

Shuichi baja su cabeza hasta recargarse en la mesa y comienza a llorar, Hiroshi le observaba con tristeza y trata de consolarlo pero Shuichi estaba muy triste; al salir de ahí después de un rato Hiroshi ofrece a Shuichi su casa para que se quede a dormir y él acepta, Hiroshi pretextando que tiene algo que hacer sale de su casa y se dirige al departamento de Yuki, él le abre y sin ánimos de dejarlo pasar lo hace, en el ambiente se sentía algo de hostilidad

Yuki: ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Hiroshi: No me corresponde decirte nada pero le haces daño a Shuichi

Yuki: No le he hecho nada

Hiroshi: Si ya no lo quieres díselo pero no lo dejes con esa incertidumbre

Yuki: ¿Incertidumbre?

Hiroshi: Das pruebas de que ya su relación se apagó y sin embargo no has dicho nada al respecto, a eso me refiero

Yuki: ¿Qué se apagó?... si así fue no es mi culpa, sino de él

Hiroshi: ¿De qué hablas?

Yuki: Como si no lo supieras, él no está en casa en todo momento, y hace poco me di cuenta que no es porque tiene algo que hacer, sino que huye de mí

Hiroshi: Esa es una tontería

Yuki: ¿Acaso no recuerdas el día que hablaste para decir que día ensayarían?

Hiroshi: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Yuki: El me dijo que ese día ensayaban y por si fuera poco dijo que todo el tiempo estuviste tú ahí ¿te das cuenta?

Hiroshi comprende con esa explicación que esas mentiras se debían a su relación con Tatsuha, más sin embargo no creía que esa fuera la causa de sus desacuerdos con Yuki, debía haber otra cosa que ambos hayan hecho mal para que su relación haya llegado a esas alturas, pero ese era ya un terreno prohibido para él, era algo que Yuki y Shuichi debían solucionar por sí solos, así que se levanta de su asiento y antes de marcharse dice a Yuki que un momento a solas platicando de frente con Shuichi podría solucionarlo todo. Yuki llama a su hermano por teléfono y le pide que vaya a su departamento, llegado el momento...

Tatsuha: ¿Querías verme?

Yuki: Déjate de formalismos y pásate

Tatsuha: Dime

Yuki: Actúas raro hoy, pero en fin... hay algo que quiero decirte

Tatsuha: Di... dime

Yuki: ¿Acaso te pusiste nervioso?

Tatsuha: No no, dime

Yuki: Lo sé muy bien

Tatsuha: ¿Lo sabes?

Yuki: Todo

Tatsuha: ¿Todo? yo...

Yuki: Déjame hablar a mí primero

Tatsuha: No, antes quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho, perdóname

Yuki: No te disculpes, sé que lo quieres mucho

Tatsuha: Pero te juro que no lo hice con la intención de herirte

Yuki: ¿Herirme?

Tatsuha: Sí, sabía por lo mal que pasaban y yo...

Yuki: Espera un momento ¿de qué y de quién me hablas?

Tatsuha: ¿Qué? no no no, nada, dime de quién me hablas

Yuki: Sakuma

Tatsuha: ¿Sakuma?... ah! si si si, también yo.. si, claro, también yo

Tatsuha estaba demasiado nervioso, tanto que Yuki comenzaba a sospechar que su hermano traía algo turbio entre manos pero decide no preguntar y continuar hablando ya que trataba de decirle a su hermano sobre su relación con su ídolo

Tatsuha: ¿Qué... con él?

Yuki: Es que yo... bueno yo... yo... yo te felicito que tengas alguien a quien admirar, eso es

Tatsuha: ¿ ?

Yuki: Bueno hermano, eso es todo, ya te puedes ir

Tatsuha: Sé que no es eso ¿qué hay de Sakuma? dime la verdad

Yuki: Solo era eso

Tatsuha: ¿Le pasó algo? ¿qué tiene? ¿está lastimado?

Yuki: Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

Tatsuha: Lo quería mucho

Yuki: ¡¿Entonces ya no lo quieres!

Tatsuha: Supongo

Yuki: Que alivio

Tatsuha: ¿Alivio?

Yuki: Olvídalo, se hace noche, es mejor que te vayas

Tatsuha: Estas raro

Yuki: Nada de eso, vete ya ¿qué esperas?

Yuki abre la puerta y jalando a Tatsuha del brazo lo saca del departamento

Yuki: Te vas con cuidado

Tatsuha: Espera un poco, ¿y Shuichi?

Yuki: Con uno de sus amigos

Tatsuha: ¿Hiroshi?

Yuki: Ese... adiós pues

Yuki cierra la puerta casi en la nariz de Tatsuha, estaba muy nervioso y no había podido reunir las fuerzas para decirle que tenía una relación con su ídolo, aunque para él había sido un gran alivio saber que ya no lo quería de la forma exagerada en que lo demostraba y así ese remordimiento había desaparecido, aunque quedaba otro, o sea el haber engañado a Shuichi, pero ese era otro asunto que debía tomar al día siguiente. Mientras Tatsuha había conseguido la dirección de Hiroshi, al tocar la puerta Hiro le abre y lo deja pasar dejándolos solos para que pudieran hablar

Tatsuha: Hoy vi a mi hermano

Shuichi: ¿Le contaste lo que tuvimos?

Tatsuha: No ¿cómo podría? además no tiene porque enterarse ¿o sí?

Shuichi: No me gusta guardar secretos

Tatsuha: ¿Sabes? lo estuve pensando, y creo que debemos volver, te extraño

Shuichi: Yo también te extraño, pero aún puedo salvar lo que hay entre Yuki y yo

Tatsuha: ¡Ya no hay nada!

Shuichi: Claro que lo hay

Tatsuha: ¿Y entonces porque te escondes en ésta casa?

Shuichi: Yo... no sé

Tatsuha se levanta del sillón donde estaba y se sienta a un lado de Shuichi y lo abraza

Tatsuha: ¿Sabes?... no quiero perderte, te quiero

Shuichi: Yo también te quiero, pero sabes que no te amo

Tatsuha: ¿Podrías intentar hacerlo?

Shuichi: No lo sé

Tatsuha: Está bien si quieres salvar lo tuyo con mi hermano pero por favor no me dejes

Shuichi: Eres muy lindo, encontrarás a alguien más

Tatsuha: En éste momento no puedo pensar en nadie más

Shuichi se aparta de Tatsuha y se pone de pie acercándose a la ventana

Tatsuha: ¿Cuál es tú respuesta?

Shuichi: Si Yuki me dice que me ama, lo nuestro se acaba ¿estas de acuerdo?

Tatsuha: ¿Qué? eso suena tonto

Shuichi:¿Estás de acuerdo si o no?

Tatsuha: Esta bien, acepto

Tatsuha se pone de pie y se acerca también a la ventana y después abraza a Shuichi y ambos se besan, Hiroshi pasa por ahí y mira con tristeza la decisión que ha tomado Shuichi pues él realmente creía en el amor de Yuki y Shuichi. Al día siguiente en el departamento de Ryuuichi

Ryuuichi: Es muy temprano ¿no crees? puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees

Yuki: Tengo cosas que hacer

Ryuuichi: ¿Más importantes que yo?

Yuki: Obviamente

Ryuuichi: ¿Sabes de qué me doy cuenta?... parece como si todo mundo te importara un cacahuate

Yuki: ¿Y te afecta?

Ryuuichi: ¿Qué?

Yuki: ¿Te afecta que me importes un bledo? ¿te afecta que no te quiera?

Yuki sonreía sarcásticamente mientras que Ryuuichi totalmente sonrojado desvía la mirada de los ojos de Yuki y enojado se pone de pie

Ryuuichi: ¡Nosotros no tenemos esa clase de relación!

Yuki: ¿Entonces qué clase de relación si tenemos?

Ryuuichi: Ninguna, supongo

Yuki: ¿Entonces cuál es el objetivo de todo esto?

Ryuuichi: Pasar el rato

Yuki: ¿Eso significo yo también para ti?

Ryuuichi: ¿Qué?

Yuki: ¿Sabes? ayer me pregunté ¿cómo es que llegamos tú y yo a esto? y por más que busqué solo encontraba respuestas absurdas, pero dímelo tú ¿a dónde nos lleva esto? ¿qué nos condujo hacia esta relación absurda? ¿qué pasó y qué pasará después? ¡contesta!

Ryuuichi: ¡¡Cállate ya!

Yuki: Todo es tan trivial ¿verdad? más sin embargo... no lo puedo dejar pasar por alto

Ryuuichi: ¿Qué dices?

Yuki: No sé... porque me cuesta tanto trabajo dejarte

Ryuuichi: Yuki...

Totalmente maravillado con las últimas palabras, Ryuuichi se avienta sin pensar a los brazos de Yuki, él se muestra muy serio y contestándole el abrazo también lo besa, Ryuuichi se encontraba muy confundido pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos, además, no veía nada de malo en un momento de debilidad como ese. Pero más tarde...

Tohma: Entonces va bien

Ryuuichi: Pero ya no puedo más

Tohma: Recuerda que no solo lo haces por mí, también es por él, y yo sé, que le tienes un gran aprecio

Ryuuichi: Le aprecio como el amigo que es

Tohma: Así es, y precisamente porque eres su amigo es que haces esto, a veces necesitas demostrar cariño con golpes ¿no es cierto?

Ryuuichi: ¿Demostrar cariño con golpes?

Tohma: Sí, puede parecer que lo que le haces a Shindou es precisamente lo que un enemigo haría, pero tú y yo sabemos que lo haces con la mejor intención, aunque parezca todo lo contrario ¿entendiste la paradoja?

Ryuuichi: Sí, pero ¿y Yuki?

Tohma: Tranquilo, sé que debes sentir angustia, pero tranquilízate

Ryuuichi: Tengo miedo de enamorarme

Tohma: No lo hagas, tan simple y sencillo

En la tarde de aquel día Tatsuha y Shuichi van al cine

Tatsuha: A ver ¿qué película quieres ver?

Shuichi: Está esa de "Pasiones y traiciones"

Tatsuha: No lo creo

Shuichi: ¿Y que tal "Mátame pero no me engañes"?

Tatsuha: Muy melodramática

Shuichi: Ay, nada te gusta ¿y esa?

Tatsuha: ¿"Infidelidades"? no, me suena algo...

Shuichi: ¿Familiar?

Tatsuha: Precisamente

Shuichi: Esta esa de "Amor olvidado"

Tatsuha: No, tampoco, pero mira, aquella se ve interesante

Shuichi: ¿"Cuando surge un nuevo amor"? está bien

Tatsuha y Shuichi entran a ver la película y cuando termina van a cenar a algún lugar no muy concurrido, casualmente ahí se encontraba Ryuuichi, él se acerca a la mesa donde solamente estaba Shuichi porque Tatsuha había ido al baño, al verse ambos se muestran muy contentos, sobre todo Shuichi

Shuichi: Que bien me hace verte, hace semanas que no sé de ti

Ryuuichi: Tú sabes, el trabajo

Shuichi: Si, sé lo que es ser un rockstar jejejeje

Ryuuichi: Me gustaría charlar más tiempo pero tengo que irme

Shuichi: No hay problema... pero antes de irte dime porque nos fallaste en Osaka

Ryuuichi: Tenía asuntos personales que atender

Shuichi: Entiendo, será para la otra

Ryuuichi: Por cierto, salúdame a Yuki

La sonrisa de Shuichi se borra al escuchar su nombre y a la vez baja su mirada, Ryuuichi sabía perfectamente que pasaba pero trataba de lucir sorprendido

Ryuuichi: Vaya, parece que hay problemas ¿cierto?

Shuichi: Si pero no quisiera hablar de ellos ahora

Ryuuichi: Comprendo, y dime ¿vienes solo?

Shuichi: Este... ¿yo? a pues... si, estoy solo

Ryuuichi: Ven, acompáñame y sirve que platicamos

Shuichi: Si si, pero vámonos ya

Shuichi se levanta rápidamente y sale del restaurante como rayo, Ryuuichi sabía bien que él no estaba solo, incluso sabía que se trataba de Tatsuha pero ignoraba que ellos dos tuvieran una aventura romántica, porque ese detalle se lo había ocultado estratégicamente Tohma. Cuando Tatsuha sale del baño y no encuentra a Shuichi supone que ha debido surgir una emergencia y que por eso se había ido, pero realmente se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí en un café con Ryuuichi

Ryuuichi: ¿Aquí si me puedes contar?

Shuichi: No hay mucho que decir, solo que hay problemas, es todo

Ryuuichi: Entiendo, tu y yo somos amigos, no confidentes

Shuichi: No digas eso que me siento como un desconocido

Ryuuichi: No te sientas como tal, esta bien si no quieres hablar de ello

Shuichi: ¿Sabes? a veces siento que jamás me ha querido

Ryuuichi: ¿Cómo dices eso? a menos que él te lo haya dicho no saques esa clase de conclusiones, está mal

Shuichi: ¿Ryuuichi tú...?

Ryuuichi: ¿Eh?

Shuichi: Eres muy sensitivo ¿verdad?

Ryuuichi: No es eso... si yo tuviera al lado a alguien como él...

Ryuuichi baja su mirada y guarda silencio mientras juega tontamente con su vaso ya sin bebida, solo se oía el ruido de los hielos chocar, Shuichi lo mira fijamente pero sin decir absolutamente nada, solo esperaba que Ryuuichi terminara de decir lo que tenía planeado

Ryuuichi: Que cosas digo ¿verdad?

Shuichi: ¿Estas bien?

Ryuuichi: Si, gracias... ¿quieres un consejo? jamás te dejes llevar por las circunstancias, actúa racionalmente y sigue más a la razón que a tus sentimientos, así podrás pensar con claridad ¿de acuerdo?

Shuichi: ¿De qué me hablas?

Ryuuichi: No lo dejes ir... él vale mucho como para dejarlo irse, y son... lo siento...

Sin pensarlo Ryuuichi sale corriendo del café para sorpresa de Shuichi quien se queda totalmente pasmado y sin habla, definitivamente esa noche había visto a un Ryuuichi totalmente distinto de como lo había visto en otras ocasiones, Shuichi paga la cuenta y sale del restaurante y se va directamente al departamento de Yuki quien se encontraba en su habitación acostado y pensando con la mirada fija hacia el techo

Shuichi: Hola

Yuki: Shu... Shuichi

Shuichi: Ayer...

Yuki: Lo sé, no te preocupes

Shuichi: Creo que...

Yuki: Después platicamos, tengo sueño

Yuki cierra sus ojos dejando a Shuichi con la palabra en la boca, pero Shuichi no se quería dar por vencido y se acerca dándole un beso en la mejilla, Yuki abre los ojos con sorpresa

Shuichi: ¿Desde cuándo perdiste interés en mí?

Yuki: ¿Qué?

Shuichi: ¿Cuándo dejé de importarte?

Yuki: ¿De qué hablas?

Shuichi: ¿Acaso alguna vez sentiste siquiera un poco de amor por mí?

Yuki: Yo...

Shuichi: ¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?... dime porque Yuki ¿por qué me odias tanto?

Yuki: Yo no... te odio ¿de dónde sacas eso?

Shuichi: ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿por qué me torturas de ese modo? no es justo

Yuki: Eso no es verdad

Shuichi: ¡Claro que sí!

Yuki: Déjame hablar

Shuichi: Si no es verdad entonces demuéstramelo

Yuki: ¿Qué dices?

Shuichi: ¿Me lo demostrarías con un beso? ¿demostrarías que me amas besándome?

Yuki se sienta rápidamente y jala a Shuichi del brazo sentándolo y así quedando ambos frente a frente, Yuki se acerca a él pero antes de besarlo se detiene y lo mira fijamente por un tiempo, Shuichi espera impaciente a que lo bese pero eso no sucede, Yuki hace a un lado a Shuichi y se levanta de la cama, Shuichi entiende con eso que Yuki no lo ama y se derroca en la cama y comienza a llorar, Yuki voltea y tristemente lo mira llorar

Shuichi: ¡No, no te perderé!

Yuki: Basta Shuichi, te haces daño

Shuichi: No te dejaré ir

Shuichi se levanta de la cama y con rapidez se acerca a él y lo abraza con fuerza tratando de buscar con sus labios los de Yuki pero él avienta a Shuichi

Yuki: ¡Te dije que basta!

Shuichi: ¿Entonces es verdad? me odias

Yuki: No te odio

Shuichi: Entonces bésame

Yuki: No puedo

Shuichi: ¿No puedes? no me vengas con eso, no pareces ser el Yuki que besó a un extraño en un elevador... devuélveme a mi Yuki, el verdadero

Yuki miraba con asombro y además con compasión a Shuichi, no podía creer que él mismo le hiciera ese daño a la persona que tanto amaba; Shuichi continuaba llorando y volviéndose a acercar a Yuki nuevamente intenta besarlo pero él le voltea la cara y cuando vuelve a verle a los ojos Shuichi aún lloraba pero lo miraba con una gran desilusión, Shuichi se aleja de Yuki y moviendo su cabeza a los lados sale del departamento corriendo y pensando en que definitivamente Yuki ya no sentía amor por él pero ignorando que la verdadera razón por la que Yuki no lo besaba era porque en su interior había una gran culpa; Shuichi corría y corría hasta llegar al lugar donde sabía encontraría consuelo, Tatsuha le abre la puerta y se asusta al verlo en ese estado pero más aún cuando Shuichi se avienta a sus brazos y lo abraza con fuerza

Tatsuha: Calma, todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo

Shuichi: Lo quiero olvidar... quiero olvidar a Yuki

Tatsuha: Shuichi...

Tatsuha le seca a Shuichi un par de lágrimas y lo besa con ternura mientras cierra lentamente la puerta

Continuará…

Hola, estoy de nuevo con éste fic que en el próximo capítulo termina, espero que hasta el momento les haya gustado y acá les contesto sus reviews

**Aare. **Gracias y me da gusto que te haga reír un poco jeje, gracias por leer y dejar review

**YukiShuichi forever. **¿De verdad te gusta Shu con amante? Jeje, la verdad es que a mí también, a él siempre le toca ser el menso que espera en casa, por eso se me ocurrió ésta idea, gracias por dejarme tus comentarios y me alegra que seas una niña feliz

**Forfirith-greenleaf. **Hola amiga, gracias por darme siempre tu apoyo en mis fics, te quiero mucho de verdad; en cuanto a este fic me alegra que te guste, se que es algo loco eso de los amantes pero te prometo un final feliz así que no te me infartes que me vas a hacer mucha falta, no sé de Arashi pero en cuanto a mí la intención no es infartarte ¿ok? bueno amiga, espero que estes muy bien y ojala te guste el próximo capítulo, bye

**lucy kusnetzov. **Hola, eso de que no me gusta el fic es a nivel general, o sea que de todos los que escribo o escribi éste no me convence tanto, es que siento que no manejo muy bien las personalidades de los personajes pero no quiere decir que en concreto no me guste, de hecho disfruto escribirlo porque amo a los personajes pero siento que no los manejo bien, es todo, en cuanto a las parejas en el próximo capítulo termina la historia, no prometo nada en concreto, solo un final feliz jeje, gracias por leer y dejar comentario, nos vemos, cuidate

**Kennich. **Jajaja, ¿de verdad no te sorprende de Yuki? Jeje, pero Shuichi no se va a quedar atrás, te lo prometo jiji, gracias por leer, hasta pronto


	5. Una nueva oportunidad

¿Se perdió el amor?

Por Noriko Ukai

Capitulo 5: Una nueva oportunidad

Mientras que en el departamento de Yuki él se encuentra sentado en la sala bebiendo una cerveza y pensando en Shuichi y lo que había pasado sintiéndose culpable de que Shuichi se haya ido, decidiendo después ir a buscar a Ryuuichi a su departamento, él le abre y nota una mirada muy triste en Yuki así que lo deja pasar, ambos se sientan a platicar

Ryuuichi: No te ves muy bien

Yuki: El se ha ido

Ryuuichi: ¿A dónde?

Yuki: No sé, pero seguramente cualquier lugar lejos de mí es bueno

Ryuuichi: ¡No es verdad!

Yuki: ¿Qué?

Ryuuichi: Nadie podría jamás sentir que está mejor lejos de ti

Yuki: Ryuuichi ¿acaso tú...?

Ryuuichi: Jamás pensé que extrañaría tanto a alguien

Yuki: ¿De qué hablas?

Ryuuichi: ¿No es obvio?... ya no quiero verte, no puedo verte

Yuki: Pero...

Ryuuichi: Deberías buscarlo y tratar de arreglar las cosas porque ustedes se aman y es una tontería dejar morir lo que tanto les costó construir

Yuki: Creo... que tienes razón

Ryuuichi: Yo siempre guardaré un bello recuerdo de ti, logré ver una parte de ti que desconocía y creo que me gustó demasiado, al grado de que sentí miedo de enamorarme de ti, por eso también quiero alejarme ahora que estoy a tiempo de no quedarme atrapado en una relación sin sentido ni futuro

Yuki mira asombrado a Ryuuichi cuando comienza a llorar, así que en silencio se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta quedándose parado frente a ella

Yuki: ¿Sabes? yo también vi un lado de ti que me gustó, también guardaré un buen recuerdo de ti... adiós

Yuki sale del departamento cerrando tras de sí la puerta, Ryuuichi al escuchar el portazo se agacha y abrazándose a sí mismo llora con más fuerza, de una de las habitaciones sale Tohma y se acerca para abrazarlo pero Ryuuichi lo avienta ligeramente

Tohma: Lo siento mucho ¿podrás perdonarme?

Ryuuichi: Yo no... te he culpado

Tohma: Todo fue idea mía

Ryuuichi: ¿Y ya te sientes bien? ¿lograste tu objetivo?

Tohma: Probablemente sí, hay que ver

Ryuuichi se levanta y se seca las lágrimas, mira a Tohma y sin hablar se encierra en su habitación, Tohma no se muestra conmovido o arrepentido, sabía muy bien que todo su teatro terminaría como él lo había planeado, solo faltaba que Yuki descubriera la relación entre su hermano y Shuichi y entonces todo terminaría. Más tarde, ya de noche Tohma va al departamento de Yuki con el pretexto de ir a consolarlo

Tohma: Supongo que no estas de humor pero necesitas hablarlo

Yuki: ¿Ryuuichi te contó algo?

Tohma: Sí, llegué a su departamento y lo encontré llorando, entonces me platicó

Yuki: Que curioso, y a mí que me pareció ver tu auto estacionado

Tohma: ¿Eh?

Yuki: Lo preguntaré solo una vez ¿acaso has tenido que ver algo?

Tohma: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Yuki: No me evadas lo que te estoy preguntando

Tohma: Vamos, no te enojes

Yuki: La verdad es que ni para eso tengo cabeza, no puedo dejar de pensar en él

Tohma: ¿En quién?

Yuki: Ya lo sabes, en Shuichi

Tohma: ¿Y por qué no lo buscas?

Yuki: ¿Acaso sabes dónde está?

Tohma: En casa de tu hermano

Yuki: ¿Con Tatsuha? que raro, hasta creí que estaría con Hiroshi

Tohma: Pues está con tu hermano, también son muy buenos amigos

Yuki ve a los ojos a Tohma sospechando que aquella última frase la había dicho con algún otro significado, aunque también conociendo a Tohma podrían ser solo suposiciones. Esa noche cuando Tohma se va del departamento de Yuki él decide ir por Shuichi ese mismo día y explicarle todo además de querer arreglar las cosas entre ambos así que va a casa de su hermano y toca el timbre pero no es Tatsuha quien abre la puerta sino Shuichi, que se encontraba descalzo, en ropa interior y con solo una camisa de Tatsuha puesta, al verse ambos se muestran muy sorprendidos y sin habla, a lo lejos se oye la voz de Tatsuha preguntando quien es y después de un rato se asoma, él traía puesto solo un pantalón, él también se sorprende bastante de ver a su hermano parado en la puerta, Yuki entra furioso a la casa y mirando a ambos fríamente

Yuki: ¡¿Por qué!

Tatsuha: No grites, podemos hablar

Yuki: ¿Hablar? ¿quieres hablar? hablen entonces ¿qué demonios pasa?

Shuichi: Yo...

Yuki: ¡Tú cállate!

Tatsuha: Cálmate

Yuki: ¿Mi hermano? ¿mi propio hermano me traicionó de esta forma tan vil?

Shuichi: Yo tuve la culpa...

Yuki: Contigo no estoy hablando

Shuichi: Pero Yuki...

Yuki: No puedo... volverte a ver, se me revuelve el estómago, yo me largo

Shuichi: Espera, te lo puedo explicar

Yuki: ¿Explicarme qué? si está todo muy claro, te acuestas con mi hermano, me engañaste con mi hermano ¿qué hay que explicar?

Shuichi: El porque lo hice

Yuki: Eso no hay que discutirlo, lo sé bien

Shuichi: ¿Qué?

Yuki: Lo amas a él, no hay nada más

Shuichi: No... es a ti a quien amo

Los tres guardan silencio y Yuki enojado sale de la casa de Tatsuha, Shuichi voltea a ver a Tatsuha pero él le voltea la cara y lo ignora, Shuichi va corriendo a donde está su ropa y se viste con rapidez, cuando regresa a donde está Tatsuha se acerca a él

Shuichi: Perdóname Tatsuha, pero...

Tatsuha: Vete de una vez, entiendo

Shuichi: Pero no lo comprendes

Tatsuha: Dijiste que querías olvidarlo, y hace rato por fin tú y yo...

Shuichi: Lo sé pero sabes que lo amo y ahora que me di cuenta que él también no puedo dejarlo ir

Tatsuha: ¿Cómo es que ahora si lo sabes?

Shuichi: Hubieras visto su cara cuando me vio y te vio, y la forma en que dijo que yo te amaba a ti, nunca lo vi tan triste y enojado, llámalo contrariedad pero me dio mucho gusto que haya reaccionado así ¡me ama! ¿te das cuenta?

Tatsuha: ¡¿Y yo dónde quedo!... ¿sabes qué? no me importa, ve con él

Shuichi: Lo siento tanto Tatsuha, de verdad

Tatsuha: Mentira

Shuichi: Yo te quiero mucho, jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí estos días, fuiste mi brazo fuerte y eso siempre lo tendré en mente, me divertí mucho y la pasé muy bien a tu lado, pero si no te digo adiós ahora entonces no podré recuperar a Yuki jamás, espero que puedas comprenderlo

A Tatsuha se le humedecen los ojos y se acerca a Shuichi abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo después, Shuichi se separa de él y le sonríe, después sale corriendo de la casa muy feliz porque siente que por fin podrá solucionarlo todo con Yuki, pero para su sorpresa él no se encuentra en su departamento e ignora donde puede estar, por su parte Yuki va al lugar donde cree encontrará respuestas, pero antes de que él llegue...

Mika: ¿Sabes algo Tohma? a decir verdad yo no creo que funcione

Tohma: Eiri y Shindou se dejaron llevar por las circunstancias, de haberse dado cuenta que todo lo que buscaban estaba justo enfrente de sus narices pudieron haberse evitado muchas cosas ¿no crees?

Mika: Más se hubieran evitado si no hubieras intervenido, eso creo

Tohma: ¿Eso crees? pues te equivocas, si hubieran seguido así hubiera sido más probable que terminaran para siempre, ya verás que todo se solucionará

Mika: Otra cosa que no entiendo es como es que Tatsuha terminó involucrado

Tohma: Ya sabes que yo le dije que Ryuuichi estaría allá para la gira pero yo ya tenía previsto que Ryuuichi jamás llegaría

Mika: ¿Y por qué mi hermano y no otro?

Tohma: Porque tengo además otro plan

Mika: Definitivamente tú no estás bien de la cabeza

Tohma: ¿Por qué no esperas a ver el resultado final de todo y después me das tu opinión?

Mika: ¿Sabes? creo que debería odiarte por jugar así con mis hermanos

Tohma: No es un juego, te digo que esperes, ya lo verás

La platica de los dos es interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta de entrada, se trataba de Yuki, alguien del servicio abre la puerta e indica a Yuki que su hermana y Tohma se encuentran platicando en el jardín, Tohma es el primero en ver a Yuki y sonríe, Mika lo mira fija y seriamente, tanto ella como Tohma sabían bien a que iba Yuki a ese lugar, entonces Mika solo saluda a su hermano y después se va para dejarlos hablar en paz, Tohma señala con la mano a Yuki una silla y éste se sienta pero sin apartar la vista de su cuñado, Tohma agarra la copa de vino sobre la mesa, da un trago y la vuelve a dejar

Yuki: Sabes a que he venido ¿verdad?

Tohma: No tengo idea

Yuki: No mientas, primero lo sospechaba y ahora lo sé, tú tuviste algo que ver con todo

Tohma: No entiendo de que me hablas

Yuki: Que no es ninguna casualidad que justamente cuando Shuichi estaba de gira tu me mandas a Ryuuichi para que juntos te hagamos un favor y él mismo falla con su compromiso en Osaka, y estoy casi seguro que lo de mi hermano con Shuichi sucedió casi por los mismos días

Tohma: Todo un escritor de novelas, que gran imaginación

Yuki: ¡No me tomes como tu estúpido!

Tohma se pone de pie y avanza hacia Yuki, se coloca atrás de la silla de éste y agachándose coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros, Yuki mantiene su mirada fielmente hacia delante y guarda silencio por algunos segundos

Tohma: ¿Acaso todo esto no fue una gran experiencia?

Yuki: ¿Qué dices?

Tohma: ¿No te hizo todo esto ver las cosas con claridad?

Yuki: No se a que te refieres

Tohma: Si, ¿no crees que esto te sirva para darte cuenta de todo?

Yuki no entendía muy bien las cosas aunque sabía que Tohma se refería a su relación con Shuichi, pero mostrándose aún serio se pone de pie, Tohma quita sus manos lentamente y regresa a su asiento mientras que Yuki se dirige hacia el otro extremo de la mesa quedando ambos de nuevo frente a frente

Yuki: No creí que fueras una persona tan perversa

Tohma: No lo soy, yo solo estoy ayudando

Yuki: Nadie te pidió tus extrañas ayudas, tal vez es verdad que lo hiciste por una buena causa pero aún así tus métodos son los más perversos

Tohma: Dime una cosa Eiri ¿tú amas a Shindou?

Yuki: Pero que pregunta

Tohma: ¿Lo amas?

Yuki: Ya sabes que sí

Tohma: ¿Te imaginas sin él a tú lado?

Yuki: Si antes estuve sin él, claro que puedo estarlo después

Tohma: Antes si, pero ahora no, admítelo

Yuki: Eso no viene al caso, mejor dime que pretendías con todas esas tonterías

Tohma: Dime otra cosa ¿qué tienen en común Shindou y Ryuuichi?

Yuki: ¿En... común?

Tohma: ¿Ryuuichi no te lo recordaba? me refiero a Shindou

Yuki: Pues...

Tohma: Tú no buscabas una aventura, lo buscabas a él

Yuki se sorprende un poco por aquellas palabras y dándole la espalda a Tohma da un par de pasos, Tohma sonreía mientras se servía más vino en su copa

Yuki: Sigo sin entender

Tohma: Veías a Shindou en Ryuuichi ¿o me equivoco?

Yuki: No, yo...

Tohma: Tienen personalidades muy similares, tú te sentías solo ¿no es así?

Yuki: Yo jamás me he sentido solo

Tohma: Demasiado inseguro que muestras seguridad cínicamente, que ironía

Yuki: ¡Déjate ya de evasivas!

Tohma: No son evasivas, trato de ayudarte ¿o acaso he dicho cosas falsas?

Yuki: Tal vez no

Tohma: ¿Sabes en qué momento comenzó a decaer tu relación con él?

Yuki: Cuando tenía poco tiempo para mí

Tohma: ¿Y no es equivalente eso a sentirte solo? entonces es verdad que lo proyectabas a él en Ryuuichi ¿verdad?

Yuki: Ensayos, entrevistas, reuniones, giras, todo eso hizo de nuestra relación una monotonía, él se alejo de mí

Tohma: ¿Eso crees?

Yuki: Al principio creí que había perdido el interés pero en una ocasión me preguntó porque no lo tocaba, eso para mí fue como una muestra de que aún tenía interés pero entonces el problema era yo ¿por qué no era capaz de hacerlo? tal vez le tenía miedo al rechazo, aún a pesar de que era él quien lo pedía

Tohma: Entonces apareció Ryuuichi e hiciste con él lo que no te atrevías a hacer con Shindou, es decir, una relación superficial donde no importaba si él salía herido, lo que importaba era no hacerle daño a Shindou ¿verdad?

Yuki: ¡Bueno ya cállate!... deja de creer que sabes lo que pienso y siento, yo jamás consideré a Ryuuichi como mi juguete, lo que pasó entre los dos fue algo más

Tohma se pone de pie lentamente mientras mira sorprendido a Yuki a los ojos

Tohma: ¿Acaso te enamoraste?

Yuki: No dije eso, lo que quiero decir es que no creas que soy esa clase de persona

Tohma: Bueno, basta de palabras ¿qué piensas hacer?

Yuki: ¿Yo? no seas descarado, eres tú quien debe aclararlo todo

Tohma: Eiri ¿por qué crees que Shuichi se fijo en Tatsuha?

Yuki: No me digas, porque nos parecemos y me vio en él

Tohma: No exactamente, es verdad que son parecidos físicamente, pero Tatsuha y tú son totalmente opuestos, Shindou veía en la actitud de Tatsuha lo que nunca vio en la tuya

Yuki: ¿Qué?

Tohma: A un amigo, a alguien que te escuche, que esté ahí contigo, que te abrace y que te consuele, en pocas palabras él buscó algo más que un amante

Yuki baja la mirada y se queda reflexionando un poco durante varios minutos, las palabras de Tohma le comenzaban a dar dolor de cabeza pero gran parte de ellas eran verdad; nunca en su vida había sentido pavor de perder a alguien y jamás hubiese creído que podía necesitar a alguien como sabía que necesitaría a Shuichi si no estuviera a su lado y por primera vez intenta ponerse en los zapatos de Shuichi y se da cuenta de cómo se siente él por un distanciamiento como el que era la actitud de él mismo Yuki, después de todo era verdad, él no era una persona muy afectiva y al recordar como se sentía cuando Shuichi estaba fuera de casa por los asuntos de su trabajo, se da cuenta en la posición que durante tanto tiempo puso a Shuichi. Después de pensar mucho Yuki se pone de pie y fijando la mirada hacia Tohma

Yuki: Cuando vi a Shuichi en el departamento de mi hermano me sentí muy mal, pero no totalmente porque me haya engañado, sino porque de cierta forma yo contribuí a eso, en vez de sentirme molesto me di cuenta de que me sentía culpable y no solamente porque él anduviera con Tatsuha, sino también por mi propio engaño

Tohma: ¿Ahora lo comprendes todo?

Yuki: Si, pero jamás entenderé tus extrañas formas de actuar, y a pesar de todo no puedo odiarte por ser así

Yuki se da media vuelta y sale de la casa de su hermana y su esposo dirigiéndose a su propio departamento, tenía la esperanza de encontrar ahí a Shuichi pero también sabía que eso sería casi imposible, ya que él había encontrado por fin a alguien que pudiera comprender sus sentimientos, en cambio él, él lo había perdido todo, pero estaba equivocado, pues momentos después llaman a la puerta, se trataba de Shuichi, quien aún teniendo llave no sentía que aún tuviera ese derecho, Yuki se sorprende de verlo pero no muestra rasgo alguno de felicidad, Shuichi en cambio trataba de sonreír a pesar de sentirse muy culpable por haber engañado a Yuki con su hermano Tatsuha; solo un par de segundos permanecen en la entrada sin cruzar palabra alguna, Yuki da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia el refrigerador, de ahí saca una cerveza y se sienta después en el sillón sin voltear a ver a Shuichi, él por su parte cierra la puerta y con duda se dirige hacia donde está Yuki, mirándolo fijamente y un poco confuso. Yuki deja sobre la mesa la cerveza y permanece con su mirada hacia abajo

Yuki: Anda... te escucho

Shuichi: ¡Perdóname Yuki!

Yuki: ¿Qué te perdone?

Shuichi: Si, por ser tan idiota

Yuki frunce un poco las cejas y vuelve a tomar su cerveza dándole un trago y volviéndola a depositar en la mesa, Shuichi le mira con extrañeza y rápidamente se acerca hacia Yuki poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él

Shuichi: ¡No te quedes callado por favor!

Yuki: ¿Eh?

Shuichi: Dime idiota, pégame, insúltame, pero por favor no te quedes callado... no soporto tu silencio, es cruel

Yuki: ¿Hablas tú de crueldad?

Shuichi: ¡Lo de Tatsuha fue un gran error, lo admito! pero debes perdonarme, debes comprender porque lo hice

Yuki: ¿Y qué es eso que debo comprender?

Shuichi: Me sentía solo y...

Yuki: Que excusa tan vieja

Yuki se levanta del sillón, camina hacia la ventana y mira fijamente por ahí, Shuichi se pone más triste aún y se acerca a él quedando de frente a su espalda y mirándolo a la altura de su cabeza

Shuichi: Déjame que...

Yuki: Deja a un lado esa frustración, escucha lo que tengo que decirte y entonces podrás pedirme perdón en serio o culparme justificadamente

Shuichi: ¿Acaso...?

Yuki: Shuichi... no fuiste el único que cometió un error

Shuichi: ¿De qué hablas?

Yuki: Yo también... te engañé

Los ojos de Shuichi se abren considerablemente y después camina hacia atrás alejándose de Yuki a la par que empuña fuertemente sus manos, Yuki voltea lentamente hacia Shuichi y avanza poco a poco hacia él

Shuichi: ¿Co... como pasó? ¿con quién? ¿desde cuando?

Yuki: ¿Cómo pasó? já... ni yo mismo me lo explico... no le quiero, no llenaba mi vacío y no me hacía sentir mejor y sin embargo dejarlo fue difícil

Shuichi: ¡¿De quién se trata!... dime quien es

Yuki: Ry... ¿acaso importa?

Shuichi: ¡Claro que importa!

Yuki: Te dolerá saberlo

Shuichi: ¿Me dolerá saber quien es? por Dios Yuki, el solo hecho de que haya pasado me duele... ¡dímelo ya!

Yuki: Ryuuichi Sakuma

Shuichi se paraliza al escuchar aquel nombre y momentos después un par de lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, al verlas Yuki intenta acercarse pero Shuichi se aleja lentamente moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados

Yuki: Ahora soy yo quien te pide que no te quedes callado

Shuichi: ¡¿Y qué demonios te digo!

Yuki: No lo sé

Shuichi: ¿Por qué Yuki? ¿por qué me engañaste con él? ¿y desde cuando?

Yuki: Cuando te fuiste a Osaka

Shuichi: ¡¿Desde entonces!

Shuichi se acerca bruscamente a Yuki y comienza a golpear su pecho, aunque sin causarle daño alguno

Shuichi: ¡Hipócrita!

Yuki: Cálmate

Shuichi: Ese estúpido es un hipócrita... se hizo llamar mi amigo y hasta cínicamente me dio consejos sobre nosotros... ¡lo odio!

Yuki: ¡Cálmate! ¿acaso no te das cuenta que lo estas culpando mal?

Shuichi: ¡Claro que no!

Yuki: ¿Y yo qué? ¿crees acaso que me obligó?

Shuichi: Yo...

Yuki: Tú, Tatsuha, Ryuuichi y yo tuvimos la culpa, no es de uno solo

Shuichi se aleja de Yuki y se seca las lágrimas

Shuichi: ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Yuki: Tu buscando en una imagen parecida a la mía la personalidad que siempre has esperado solo porque eres demasiado quejumbroso

Shuichi: Eso no...

Yuki: Tatsuha por resignación a no seguir luchando... Ryuuichi por cariño y yo...

Shuichi: Por imbécil

Yuki: Yo porque me haces falta

Shuichi pone gesto de desacuerdo pero a la vez de burla

Shuichi: Que descaro el tuyo, me sales con que me engañaste porque te hacía falta, es el pretexto más tonto que he oído

Yuki: Tómalo como quieras, pero es la verdad

Shuichi: ¿Cómo puede serlo? es absurdo

Yuki: ¿Recuerdas el verano pasado?

Shuichi: Si

Yuki: "El grupo Bad Luck tiene nuevo contrato para grabar su álbum más reciente después de haber obtenido cuantiosas ganancias tras su último álbum"

Shuichi: ¿Y eso qué?

Yuki: La fama no siempre es buena ¿cierto?

Shuichi: Dímelo tú... te alejaste, pasabas mucho tiempo en tu computadora, escribiendo, leyendo, ibas a dar autógrafos, hacías las presentaciones de tus novelas fuera del país, tu editora te acortó los tiempos de entrega, eso y más

Yuki: ¿Yo me alejé? ¿y que me dices de tus giras y conciertos? ¿de tus ensayos y las grabaciones? tus asistencias a entrevistas, programas...

Shuichi: ¿Ahora resulta que fui yo?

Shuichi estaba muy molesto mientras que Yuki solo se mostraba serio, ambos se miraban a los ojos pero por un par de segundos ninguno habló

Shuichi: Llegaba a casa y estabas muy cansado, no me tocabas

Yuki: ¿Es por eso?

Shuichi: Entre más cosas... llegaba y lograba que desdeñosamente me dieras un beso, pero lo hacías por compromiso

Yuki: No es verdad

Shuichi: Me acercaba y besándote el cuello intentaba quitarte ese libro de entre las manos pero no me correspondías y...

Yuki: No podía

Shuichi: ¿Qué?

Yuki: Me lastimaba el hecho de pensar que tenía que ser por compromiso

Shuichi: ¿Qué?

Yuki le da la espalda a Shuichi y nuevamente camina hacia la ventana, ésta vez Shuichi le sigue rápidamente pero se detiene de golpe al ver por el reflejo de la ventana como los ojos de Yuki comienzan a cristalizarse por un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse

Shuichi: Yuki...

Yuki: Al principio era tan fácil, pero conforme me fui enamorando cada vez se hizo más difícil

Shuichi: Pero ¿por qué?

Yuki: El hecho de compartir una cama no te obliga a tener sexo con alguien

Shuichi: Eso lo sé pero...

Yuki: ¡Ya te dije que no quería que fuera por compromiso! debía... ser especial, por eso me costaba tanto tocarte

Shuichi: Pero no era por compromiso, sabes que te amo y sé que me amas

Yuki: Por eso te dije que yo también tenía la culpa... además, por eso mismo era tan fácil con Ryuuichi, porque no lo quiero

Shuichi: Entiendo eso pero... ¿por qué él?

Yuki: Porque Toh... estaba cerca, es todo

Shuichi: Que superficial eres

Shuichi se aleja de Yuki y se sienta en el sillón donde anteriormente Yuki bebía su cerveza y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos jalando un poco su cabello

Shuichi: Yo quiero mucho a Tatsuha, a su lado me sentí comprendido, encontré en sus brazos consuelo y en su boca un alivio ¿comprendes?... ¿y tú me sales con que Ryuuichi estaba cerca? por favor, solo eres un lujurioso

Yuki: No es verdad

Shuichi: Seguramente en él encontraste el consuelo físico que necesitabas ¿verdad? ese apetito tuyo por...

Yuki: ¡Cállate!

Shuichi levanta el rostro al escuchar el grito de Yuki y lo mira fijamente a los ojos

Shuichi: ¿Eh?

Yuki: ... El me recordaba a ti

Shuichi: ¿A mí?

Yuki: La forma en que lograba fastidiarme y colmarme la paciencia, esa manía por no estarse un solo momento quieto, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba tonterías que me sacaran de mis cabales y una risa que fastidiara

Shuichi: No tenía idea de que eso te gustara

Yuki: Ya ves... me gusta la mala vida

Shuichi: Si, a mí también

Shuichi sonríe tiernamente y se pone de pie dirigiéndose a Yuki, él le mira acercarse, ambos estaban un poco nerviosos, como si fuera el primer acercamiento, y así era, después de tantos meses sería la primera vez que estarían en esa situación, Yuki estira sus brazos y fuertemente atrae a Shuichi hacia él, el pelirrosa comienza a llorar pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad, hacía mucho tiempo que Yuki no lo abrazaba de esa forma

Shuichi: ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Yuki: ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?

Shuichi: No

Yuki: ¿Por qué?

Shuichi: Necesitamos tener presente éste error para no volverlo a cometer, olvidar significa no haber aprendido nada

Yuki: Esa parece buena estrofa para una canción, pero sigues teniendo cero talento

Shuichi: Yuki

Shuichi se abraza más fuerte al cuerpo de Yuki y una gran sonrisa dibuja su rostro, Yuki mantenía una mirada tierna, como hace mucho tiempo no tenía, separa un poco a Shuichi de su cuerpo y sujetándolo de la barbilla nuevamente lo acerca para besarlo, aquel beso era muy especial, no solo porque hace tiempo que no recibían uno del otro un beso, sino porque era la primera vez que se besaban teniendo plena certeza de los sentimientos del otro, directamente Yuki nunca le había dicho a Shuichi que lo amaba, pero en ésta ocasión era la primera vez que se lo demostraba tan certeramente. A la mañana siguiente, Shuichi abre sus ojos y al lado de la cama ve a un Yuki que lo observaba tiernamente, el pelirrosa le sonríe y Yuki le besa la frente, se comportaba tierno pero sin perder ese aire de displicencia que tan diestramente le caracterizaba, Shuichi abraza efusivamente a Yuki y logra acurrucar su cabeza en su pecho

Shuichi: Anoche...

Yuki: Como si hubiera sido la primera vez

Shuichi: Nunca más nos separemos

Yuki: No me condenes

Shuichi: Malo

Yuki: Era broma

Shuichi: Hay algo que no te pregunté ¿culpas a Tatsuha? ¿estas enojado con él?

Yuki: Un poco, pero se me pasará ¿y que me dices de Ryuuichi?

Shuichi: Obviamente destruyó en mí una imagen que tenía de él, pero no por eso voy a odiarle ¿cómo podría? él fue mi inspiración para convertirme en el cantante que soy

Yuki: ¿Sabes? no sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que también...

De noche en un bar de la ciudad de Tokio, tranquilo y con poca concurrencia humana, un Tatsuha con semblante de tristeza mira melancólicamente la bebida que poseía entre sus manos, sumido en sus pensamiento no cae en la cuenta de que alguien le observaba desde el otro extremo de la barra, pero minutos después Tatsuha siente aquella mirada y curioso voltea a ver de quién se trata, al voltear se sorprende al darse cuenta que aquella persona es Ryuuichi quien también sostenía entre sus manos una copa, instintivamente Tatsuha se pone de pie y con su bebida en manos se acerca a Ryuuichi y se sienta a un lado suyo

Tatsuha: Hola ¿estas solo?

Ryuuichi: Sí, siéntate

Tatsuha: Me sorprende verte en un lugar así y sin medios de comunicación hostigándote

Ryuuichi: Me las ingenié

Tatsuha: Am... ¿y qué haces?

Ryuuichi: ¿Además de beber? escribo una canción

Tatsuha: ¿Puedo...?

Ryuuichi: ¿Leerla? si, claro que puedes

Tatsuha: "Cuando por fin creo haber concluido mi búsqueda una ráfaga de desconcierto me abruma y turba mis sentidos, creí tenerte y ahora sé que nunca estuviste, abrazo el costado de mi cama y me doy cuenta que te has ido...

Tatsuha voltea a ver a Ryuuichi entendiendo un poco lo que trata de expresar con aquella canción y sintiendo como el corazón se le oprime, más aún al ver en Ryuuichi un semblante de tristeza que jamás pensó ver en alguien como él

Ryuuichi: Continúa

Tatsuha: Ah si... Buscando en mi alma intento hallar la respuesta a esas preguntas que jamás pude formularte, y aún cuando sé que nunca me amaste y nunca lo harás, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de esperanza al recordar mi nombre pronunciado en tus labios... tu memoria me atormenta y los recuerdos me destruyen, corro lleno de desolación y angustia, pero al final de mi sendero no hay nada, ni siquiera un murmullo o un sonido, mi vista se enfoca hacia la nada y me doy cuenta que he muerto con tu ausencia"

Mientras leía la canción Tatsuha derrama notoriamente un par de lágrimas, la letra le resultaba muy familiar y no podía evitar sentirse triste y melancólico, Ryuuichi sabía por lo que él y Shuichi habían pasado y comprende como debe sentirse Tatsuha en ese momento, así que se pone de pie y lo abraza por la espalda

Ryuuichi: No llores sobre el agua que se derramó de un vaso, hay cosas que no podemos cambiar y amores que jamás podremos alcanzar, pero debemos seguir adelante y sonreír

Tatsuha: Suena... tan sencillo

Ryuuichi: Y lo es, si te lo propones...

Tatsuha: ¡Vayámonos de aquí!

Ryuuichi: ¿Qué dices?

Tatsuha: Quiero irme lejos, dejar de pensar en él, quiero estar contigo

Ryuuichi: El amor que nace de una necesidad nunca tendrá futuro

Tatsuha: Antes de él yo te...

Ryuuichi: Sht, no

Tatsuha: Pero...

Ryuuichi: Te acepto... un café

Tatsuha: ¿De verdad?

Ryuuichi: Si, vamos al que tú quieras

Tatsuha: Conozco, uno cerca de aquí

Ryuuichi sonríe a Tatsuha quien comienza a sacar dinero de su cartera y lo coloca sobre la barra, ambos se dirigen a la salida del bar, Tatsuha limpiándose las lágrimas y Ryuuichi leyendo nuevamente la letra de aquella canción y deteniéndose a pensar un poco

Tatsuha: ¿Qué pasa?

Ryuuichi: ¿Kumagoro... también viene con nosotros?

Tatsuha: Si, por supuesto que si, adoro a Kumagoro

Los ojos de Ryuuichi se iluminan al escuchar tales palabras y sonríe como hace días no lo hacía, Tatsuha comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia la entrada mientras que Ryuuichi ve fijamente la hoja de papel entre sus manos y después de un rato de verla comienza a romperla en pedacitos, mismos que tira al suelo y sonriendo sale del bar tras Tatsuha

"Después de caminar éste amargo sendero lleno de espinas

llego a aquel lugar con el que siempre he soñado,

veo fijamente el final del camino y sonrío,

me acerco a aquella figura hermosa en el paraíso

y fuertemente la abrazo al encontrar por fin mi anhelo,

una luz al final del camino me anuncia el amanecer

después de una noche desolada y gris,

por fin he encontrado aquello por lo que siempre he luchado,

después de tanto lidiar encuentro la paz en tu sonrisa

y el amor en una sola caricia.

Mis ojos se humedecen por las lágrimas,

lagrimas de felicidad que doy en tu nombre

por haber hecho realidad el sueño más grande de mi vida,

la tormenta sobre mi cuerpo se ha extinguido

y por primera vez he logrado ver la luz del sol,

me miras fijamente a los ojos

y tus caricias se queman en mi piel"

**FIN**

N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado este mi primer y tal vez último fan fiction de Gravitation, no se, siento que no me halle mucho con los personajes pero veo que les ha gustado y les estoy muy agradecida, tal vez me anime a hacer otro, un one shot o que se yo, ya veremos, bien, me despido no sin antes agradecer a las personas que me mandaron sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior:

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa**

**Auki Shuichi Forever**

**Kennich **

**Enigmated **(Ad, gracias por tu apoyo)

**Lucy Kusnetzov **(Don´t worry, happy final)

Y también gracias a todos y todas los que leyeron este fic, agradezco mucho que lean y sobre todo agradezco a mi amiga Laura por seguir incondicionalmente este fic, hasta pronto


End file.
